


1992, 1993

by lu_lesage



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_lesage/pseuds/lu_lesage
Summary: Горло Юэ Луна забито цветочными лепестками.
Relationships: Sing Soo-Ling/Lee Yut-Lung, Unrequited Sing Soo-Ling/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 5





	1. Лето, 1992

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1992, 1993](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619878) by [greyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyn/pseuds/greyn). 



**июнь**

Это начинается летом, в июне.

Кашель, вот что. Юэ Лун не знает точно, как долго корни оплетали его сердце.

Простуда, думает он. Надеется. Горло саднит так, как после темных комнат в дешевых отелях; желчь поднимается по пищеводу, и живот крутит, он помнит. Надеется. Что это не какая-нибудь прежде дремлющая болезнь пришла сокрушить его тело и разум, физическое напоминание о его грехах, физическое напоминание о том, кто он есть.

_ Шлюха. _

Это не оно, впрочем. Это не распространяется. Просто что-то сырое и жесткое забивает его горло, раздирающий кашель ломает тело и оставляет его лежать на полу свернувшись, дрожа, одного, одного,  _ одного _ .

Летом Юэ Лун полюбил приходить к озеру недалеко от одного из бесчисленных домов клана Ли, которые достались ему в наследство. Ему нравится тишина здесь. Цельная, абсолютная. Не как в городе, где редкие моменты тишины ощущаются такими хрупкими, будто могут разрушиться от внезапного гудка автомобиля, разрушиться, если ты не вцепишься в них достаточно крепко.

Он полюбил приходить сюда летом, когда ему не хотелось, чтобы его нашли. Полюбил сидеть на краю причала и скользить босыми ступнями по холодной воде, играя с идеей погрузиться полностью, выдохнуть, чтобы воздух медленно вышел из легких, тонуть, и тонуть, и тонуть, пока мир не станет чернее, чем пустота внутри.

Он не делает этого никогда, потому что что-то шипит в его измученной душе: слишком легко.

Но ведь это не было легко, так ведь?

Юэ Лун никогда не искал легкий путь. Он пьет слишком много, чтобы помнить, какой путь легкий.

Он любит приходить сюда летом, когда не хочет, чтобы кто-то его нашел. Кто-то, кроме Сина Су-Лина, потому что он, возможно, единственный, кто вообще заботится о том, чтобы искать его.

_ Заботиться _ , думает он, может быть, слишком ограничивающее слово, но его достаточно, чтобы поселить в нем беспокойство, достаточно, чтобы заставить его сомневаться.

Возможно, он заботится не о нем самом, не о Юэ Луне. Возможно, он просто хочет спасти хоть кого-нибудь. Кто-то, отчаянно нуждающийся в спасении, нашел кого-то, кто отчаянно хочет спасать.

Разве не забавно, как жизнь иногда складывается?

Если бы только Син знал, как далек он от спасения.

Син находит его, снова, на деревянном причале у озера, он окунает пальцы в воду, создавая рябь на отражении луны. Син садится рядом, скидывает ботинки, носки, погружает ступни и лодыжки в чернильную воду.

— Ну, что на этот раз? Ву огрызнулся на тебя опять?

Юэ Лун закатывает глаза, изображая раздражение.

— Просто хотел побыть один.

Син ничего не говорит, даже не предлагает уйти отсюда, и внутри теплеет — Син понимает. Один значит подальше — не в полном одиночестве. Подальше от роскошно меблированных домов, подальше от безвкусных и неинтересных званых ужинов, на которые его неохотно, но все же приглашают, подальше от людей, которые пытаются прибраться после его слезных истерик и очистить пропитанные вином ковры.

Подальше, один.

— Я съезжаюсь с Эйджи, — говорит Син, и что-то сворачивается вокруг сердца Юэ Луна, вплетается в его вены, сгущая кровь.

— Поздравляю, — говорит он. Что он еще может сказать?

Син бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Спасибо.

Их пальцы сталкиваются в воде. Юэ Лун чувствует, как что-то поднимается по его горлу, густое и тяжелое. Он кашляет, тело содрогается и обмякает на деревянных досках, и он задыхается, задыхается от чего-то, что освежевывает его горло и сжимается вокруг сердца.

Син рядом, стучит ему по спине, но от этого кашель становится только хуже. Такой сильный, что слезы наворачиваются, и он думает — смутно, отдаленно, пока заглатывает полные легкие воздуха, и дыхание понемногу выравнивается, — это не выглядит как что-то, что скоро пройдет.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Син мягко.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, что не совсем правда, потому что он не в порядке.

Совсем, совсем не в порядке. Он трет кожу в душе, соскребая с нее кровь и смывая вину лавандовым мылом, но он не может содрать эту болезненную, удушающую тьму, которая кружит вокруг его сердца. Она скользит и наползает незаметно, выносит его куда-то за пределы досягаемости, искушает сладкими словами, значения которых так горьки, что скручивают его язык. Он пьет их все равно, глотает их как вино, и они ползают в его голове, то едва слышно шепча, то срываясь на хриплые крики  _ бесполезная бесполезная бесполезная шлюха никому нет дела никому никогда не будет до тебя дела проклятая дешевая шлюха как твоя мать грязная шлюха она получила по заслугам ты помнишь ее взгляд? ты помнишь звуки ее криков и как выглядела ее кровь на стенах и — _

Теперь он у озера, совершенно разбит, его кожа бледная, такая бледная, будто из него выпили жизнь, а не такая, как у красивых фарфоровых куколок на экранах билбордов. У него больше нет сил даже дрожать. Син крепко держит его запястья и говорит что-то, и это, кажется, звучит как беспокойство, но мозг Юэ Луна искажает все вокруг него, так что, может быть, это он искажает тоже.

Прикосновения Сина заставляют его кожу гореть, и ему больно, так больно. В горле свербит, будто он проглотил наждачку, но он сдерживает очередной приступ кашля, потому что, потому что...

Син все еще держит его запястья, когда он закрывает глаза, отдаваясь кошмарам болезненных криков и холодного смеха.

**июль**

Юэ Лун не из тех, кто любит пляжи.

Ему не нравится, как светит солнце, ему не нравится, что оно заставляет его потеть — ему не нравится липнущая к телу одежда и влажность повсюду, он чувствует себя нечистым, он чувствует себя омерзительным.

Ветер путает его волосы слишком легко, даже туго заплетенные, ветру всегда удается ослабить пряди, которые трепещут перед его лицом и липнут к губам. Песок — абсолютный ад, невозможно идти по песку грациозно, и, кажется, песок сделал своей личной миссией в жизни вторгаться в в обувь и одежду несчастного человека, которому не повезло с ним столкнуться. И вообще, разве это попросту не хорошие манеры — держаться подальше от его волос?

Очевидно, нет.

И каким-то образом Сину удалось уговорить его пойти вместе с ними на прогулку, только они трое — он, Син и Эйджи, на симпатичный пляж, который «всего в двадцати минутах от дома»!

Это галечный пляж, что немного лучше, но пляжи это пляжи, кто может винить его в том, что он не особенно счастлив?

Впрочем, пляж может быть не так уж плох, потому что он, кажется, никогда не видел, чтобы Син улыбался вот так. В его улыбке — яркое счастье и что-то еще, нежное.

Конечно, он смотрит на Эйджи. Такая сияющая улыбка не предназначена для кого-то вроде Юэ Луна.

Они находят скамейку для пикника недалеко от воды. Син покидает их компанию, чтобы побродить в набегающих на кромку берега волнах. Остаются только он и Эйджи, наблюдающие, как Син поджидает волну с половину его роста только затем, чтобы отскочить назад с триумфальной ухмылкой и радостно поднятыми вверх большими пальцами.

Юэ Лун чувствует, как его душа чуть смягчается, когда он смотрит на такого Сина, такого беззаботного, хоть ненадолго освободившегося от обязательств.

Эйджи смотрит на него, и он отводит взгляд. Стыд жжет внутри, что странно, потому что нет ведь ничего плохого в том, чтобы просто смотреть, верно?

Они молчат некоторое время, и потом Эйджи говорит:

— Ты сказал ему?

Юэ Лун сглатывает. Дыхание дрожит в легких.

— Нет.

Он набирается смелости посмотреть на Эйджи, встречает взгляд его больших карих глаз. Они полны печали, узорами кружащейся в радужках, они окаймлены сочувствием, от которого и сладко, и тошно, они пропитаны бесконечным сожалением. Сожаление все портит, заставляет тоску сворачиваться как молоко, дремать в этих глазах, которые не загорались уже очень, очень давно. 

— Я этого не планировал. Он не… он не… Он... у меня нет шансов.

Он выпускает это на одном дыхании, одним порывом воздуха, и все внутри кричит в попытке забрать слова обратно, притвориться, что он ничего не говорил.

Эйджи только грустно улыбается, и Юэ Лун чувствует, как пустота внутри растет, потому что это не то, чего он хотел, это не то — не то…

— Ты видел, как он смотрит на тебя, правда? Ты знаешь, что я не ошибаюсь, — говорит он резко, осуждающе, будто это вина Эйджи, будто он виноват в том, что Син смотрит на него так, как Юэ Лун смотрит на Сина — желая того, что никогда не получит.

Конечно, это не так. Конечно, Эйджи не хотел этого.

Эйджи смотрит в сторону.

— Я… я видел. Но думаю, Син знает, что я не могу… ответить ему взаимностью. Я не могу относиться к нему так же, как он относится ко мне.

Слеза скатывается по его щеке, медленная и одинокая, отчаянная капля безнадежного горя, и Юэ Лун чувствует вину глубоко внутри.

— Син очень важен для меня, — продолжает Эйджи. — Но не  _ так _ .

Горло сжимается.

— Я… прости меня. Я не должен был ничего говорить, — бормочет Юэ Лун.

Эйджи поворачивается к нему, его глаза окружены красной каймой. Он выдавливает слабую улыбку, и Юэ Луну хочется придушить себя.

— Все в порядке, Яу-Си. Я понимаю.

Юэ Лун кашляет сухим, душащим кашлем, разрывающим его горло. Вдыхает полную грудь воздуха и чувствует, как Эйджи хлопает его по спине, но это не помогает. Он сгибается пополам, во рту привкус меди, перед глазами все плывет, и вот он уже стоит коленями на камнях.

И кашляет, и кашляет, и кашляет, и когда уже кажется, что это не закончится никогда, он ловит ртом воздух еще один раз и наконец может распрямиться. Голова кружится, и когда зрение возвращается, и мир перестает шататься, он смотрит вниз, на камни.

Камни окрашены брызгами крови.

* * *

В темноте Юэ Лун открывает глаза. Он проснулся абсолютно мокрый, и звуки выстрелов и ножей, пронзающих плоть, звенят в его голове. Через минуту грудь начинает болеть, он резко вдыхает воздух, но что-то застряло в горле, и желчь сворачивается в желудке.

Привкус меди горчит где-то на задней стенке будто расцарапанного изнутри горла. Он выбирается из кровати и склоняется над унитазом, сжимает ободок, когда желудок скручивает. Его тошнит, и рот наполняется кровью и чем-то еще, обжигающе кислым. Кровь стекает по белоснежному фарфору и окрашивает воду в розовый.

Что-то плавает в воде.

Юэ Лун встает, голова кружится, он спускает воду.

Ложится в кровать, легкие хрипят; засыпает, пытаясь не думать о том, что одеяло еще никогда не было таким холодным.

**август**

Знойной летней ночью в августе он возвращается на озеро.

Син находит его там, как всегда, только в этот раз он не сидит на дощатом причале, его одежда свалена в кучу, а сам он плавает в воде.

Син сбрасывает свою одежду меньше чем за две минуты (Юэ Лун уважительно отводит глаза) и прыгает в воду, взметнув фонтаны брызг. Юэ Лун толкает его в плечо.

— Ты задница, — ворчит он.

Син довольно смеется, и что-то пузырится внутри, болит, что-то отчаянное и одинокое, но Юэ Лун давит это как осколки разбитого стекла, потому что нельзя потакать своим надеждам.

Это почти жестоко, не правда ли? Пришло время возвращать долги; он пожелал то, чего не может получить — сладкие мгновения вроде этого, глубокие и насыщенные, как тающая во рту долька темного шоколада. Все это не имеет смысла, они утекают сквозь пальцы, будто ему насильно открыли рот и вымыли с отбеливателем всю прекрасную шоколадную пряность, и он горит, горит, и все кричит в его голове,  _ ты и правда думаешь, что заслужил это? правда думаешь, что заслужил его? правда думаешь, что тебе можно? _

Ничего из этого он не заслуживает, так что послушно глотает эту кислоту. 

И чувствует, как что-то застряло в его горле снова.

Крови уже не так много, он просто кашляет, кашляет, пока они не выходят.

Лепестки, вот что это.

Он увидел их пару дней назад, склонившись над мраморной раковиной, уставившись на пятна крови и думая, что они не должны быть такими плотными — почему их так много?

Когда он пытается смыть кровь водой, что-то остается. Темно-красные, Юэ Лун не так уж удивлен, что не обнаружил их раньше — они почти цвета его крови.

Он знает, что это значит, конечно. Он хорошо разбирается в растениях и их ядах. Эти не обязательно всегда ассоциируются с болезнью, но их значение практически жестокое, учитывая обстоятельства.

Амаранты, более известные как «любовь, истекающая кровью»*. Безнадежная любовь.

Болезнь ханахаки. Болезнь разбитого сердца и безответной любви.

Разве я недостаточно страдал? — хотел бы он спросить, но он знает, что ответ — «нет».

Так что теперь он хочет спросить,  _ как много мне придется вытерпеть, прежде чем я отплачу за все свои грехи? Как много мне придется страдать, прежде чем я действительно раскаюсь? _

Он смотрит на Сина. Син улыбается, но его улыбка окрашена грустью, пропитана сожалением. Его лицо мягкое, жаждущее, и каждая клеточка Юэ Луна болит, потому что он никогда не сможет заслужить этого, его никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы избавить Сина от этой грусти, прогнать ее взглядами, прогнать ее прикосновениями.

Есть лекарство, он знает. С подвохом, правда — как только болезнь удалена, жертве ни остается ни единого воспоминания о чувствах к другому человеку.

Хотелось бы сказать, что он подумает об этом, или даже уже размышлял, но он чувствует стыд, затаившийся глубоко в животе, потому что на самом деле ему совсем не нужно было над этим думать, — решение было настолько быстрым и ясным, что даже почти расстроило его.

Ужасающе, наверное, что он настолько готов принять смерть.

И все же, он предпочтет умереть, чувствуя что-то, чем жить, не чувствуя ничего.

* * *

Видеть Сина и Эйджи вместе странно, думает он.

Смотреть, как они танцуют вокруг друг друга — странная форма пытки — движения Эйджи медленные, меланхоличные, с оттенком безнадежной тоски, и Юэ Лун почти слышит отчаянную мелодию, под которую он танцует, нежный перебор струн и тяжеловатое бренчание аккордов.

Движения Сина смиренные и тяжелые, терпеливая душа, вынужденная ждать вечность, руки болтаются по бокам, даже не пытаясь тянуться к тому, в кому тянется сердце. Для него — мягкие клавиши фортепиано, высокие ноты; сладость и скорбь струятся музыкой по приоткрытым губам, по сердцам, запертым на потерянные ключи.

Юэ Лун смотрит на их улыбки, полные двусмысленности и скрытой тоски, и чувствует как что-то, похожее на зависть, накрывает его кожу, придавая ей болезненно-серый оттенок, и он думает, что это может быть узнавание.

Он знает, каково это, танцевать под песни, полные печали, он знает, каково это, тонуть в густом меду душевных страданий, он знает, каково это — желать вещей, которые ему не дозволено иметь.

В конце концов, это у него цветы в легких, верно?

Он больше не слышит музыку, потому что понял еще до этого, что ее отчаянной громкости недостаточно, чтобы заглушить крики в его голове.

Он больше не танцует, в его теле больше нет сил. Нет сил, чтобы тонуть в своем страдании, нет сил, чтобы продолжать жить вот так.

Нет сил продолжать жить так, будто он не хочет большего, нет сил продолжать жить воспоминаниями о пальцах, вжимающихся в его обнаженную кожу, нет сил продолжать жить в своей злополучной любви, нет сил продолжать жить с цветами в легких и корнями, скользящими по венам.

Он только надеется, что лепестки не будут ждать слишком долго, чтобы выбить воздух из его легких.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *love-lies-bleeding - английское простонародное название амаранта хвостатого.


	2. Осень, 1992, часть первая

**сентябрь**

  
  


Взгляды начинаются в сентябре.

Он замечает их впервые в яркий полдень в центре почти пустого кафе, где они втроем сидят за столиком. Нежно урчит кофемашина и ложечки звенят о чашки, пока Юэ Лун и Эйджи тихо разговаривают. Син откинулся на стуле, изображая скуку, но Юэ Лун не принимает ее за чистую монету.

По столу разбросаны фотографии, сияющий блеск и аккуратная маркировка, монохром любви и нежности. Сердце Юэ Луна тяжко бьется в груди, пока он рассматривает каждое фото, пока прослеживает выгнутые линии и изящные изгибы, говоря Эйджи: «Они прекрасны», потому что они и правда прекрасны, тронутые нежностью и теплом сверх меры, тронутые чем-то обнаженным и болящим.

Он притворяется, что не заметил следов высохших слез на некоторых снимках, и как Эйджи немного падает духом, увидев их. Что-то мелькает в его глазах, как чирканье спички, призрак трепещет позади них, пока не растаивает быстрее, чем он успевает моргнуть.

Син не особенно участвует в разговоре, только периодически кивает или хмыкает одобрительно, и Юэ Лун готов поклясться, что его мысли совсем не здесь, а глаза — на нем.

Не на Эйджи теперь — он не смотрит на него своим скорбным взглядом, глазами, полными сбитых углов и отчаяния. Нет, Син смотрит на Юэ Луна — и его глаза обжигают сильнее, чем ад.

Он чувствует себя почти загнанным, почти добычей, потому что в этих глазах нет ни следа утраты и грусти, ни следа невыплаканных слез, ничего такого.

В них огонь и жар. В них зубцы, цепляющиеся за его одежду, рвущие ее на части, обнажая бледную как воск кожу, острые косточки его бедер, его впалый живот. В этих глазах пламя, нежно лижущее кончики его пальцев и сжигающее их дотла. В этих глазах — обещание чего-то, чего ему так не хватает, обещание утоленной похоти и мозолистых рук на его обнаженной коже, и он чувствует, как пламя лижет и его сердце, опаляя корни, тесно свернувшиеся вокруг.

Его легкие полны дыма и запаха горящих лепестков.

Большую часть времени все, что он делает, это замечает. Быстрый взгляд уголком глаза, прежде чем его охватывает жаром и неприятным покалыванием на коже.

Иногда Юэ Лун смотрит прямо на Сина, и тот не отводит взгляд, не краснеет и не отворачивается, как ожидалось. Вместо этого лицо Сина смягчается, желание сменяется обычным интересом, как будто даже к предмету разговора.

Он неплохой актер, Син Су-Лин, но недостаточно хорош, чтобы обдурить Юэ Луна. Если бы только его взгляды не оседали такой тяжестью на спине, если бы только его глаза не прожигали дыры в одежде — возможно их было бы легче не замечать.

Он смотрит снова, смотрит этим взглядом, и Юэ Лун отчетливо ощущает, как чужие глаза скользят по нему, как ленивые взгляды задерживаются чуть дольше, и он просто…

Он останавливается посреди фразы, что-то насчет того, как _контраст на фото делает все таким острым и все равно ты как-то смог_ — поворачивается к Сину, чье лицо не успело принять выражение беспечного равнодушия, и говорит:

— Ты не мог бы перестать пялиться на меня так?

Син моргает, окидывает Юэ небрежным взглядом, и вдруг тонкий слой льда трескается над ревущим пламенем в его глазах, в них мерцает что-то, похожее на озорство, на пьянящую смесь адреналина и желания.

Дрожь скатывается по позвоночнику, и что-то царапает горло, корни сжимаются, рассекая хрупкую плоть его сердца.

— М-м? — спрашивает Син. Он сглатывает и его кадык движется, глаза все еще блестят, тая обещание вызова, граничащего со злым умыслом.

Юэ Лун вздергивает бровь и открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но прежде, чем он успевает, Эйджи говорит:

— Ты смотришь на него, будто хочешь съесть.

Син моргает, удивленный, и Юэ Лун не может его винить, он тоже удивлен, не ожидал, что Эйджи действительно скажет что-нибудь, во всяком случае не об этом. Он точно не знает, как реагировать, но благодарен за поддержку.

Син поворачивает голову, притворяясь, что смотрит на одну из только что вошедших в кафе женщин (как будто кто-то может этому поверить), и говорит:

— Ты все выдумываешь.

Юэ Лун не особенно впечатлен. Легкий румянец расползается по шее Сина, и слабое удовлетворение просачивается в кости от этого зрелища.

Но потом глаза Сина окрашиваются какой-то печалью, и он глубже тонет в кресле, и Юэ Лун чувствует, как стебли взламывают его трахею; разрывающая боль проскальзывает в его кровоток, но он все равно улыбается Сину, почти распутно искривив губы.

— Ну конечно, — говорит он мягко, и возможно он выдумывает, но глаза Сина блеснули в ответ.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

* * *

Это продолжается до конца сентября.

Взгляды, жар, незаданные, неотвеченные вопросы.

Обжигающее желание, цветы в его горле, корни вокруг его сердца. Лихорадка в его венах, вихри в его животе, пустые, зияющие дыры в сердце, которые кричат _это все, что ты можешь иметь! это все, что ты когда-либо сможешь иметь!_

Он знает.

Поэтому ранним вечером в конце сентября, после того, как Эйджи ушел, а Син остался, беззаботно откинувшись в кожаном кресле в кабинете, Юэ Лун думает, почему его кожа так горит? Дело точно не в бокале красного вина в его руке.

Он выглядывает в широкое окно, наблюдая, как солнце тонет за горизонтом, позволяя разгореться неоновым огням и кричащим билбордам, и чувствует взгляд Сина, тяжестью оседающий на спине.

Он поворачивается к нему лицом, и в этот раз похоть на лице Сина не сменяется притворной скукой — нет, его глаза все еще горят, и черты лица заостряются в рыжеватом сиянии заката.

Дыхание перехватывает.

— Ты снова это делаешь, — говорит Юэ Лун, изгибая губы в легкой улыбке.

Син медленно моргает.

— Разве?

Юэ Лун отставляет бокал и идет к нему, покачивая бедрами, волосы струятся по плечам. Приятная дрожь прокатывается по позвоночнику, когда он замечает, что лицо Сина начинает краснеть.

— Ага, — говорит он, остановившись в паре дюймов, только чтобы опуститься в кресло и усесться Сину на колени. Он сжимает шею Сина одной рукой, второй пробираясь под его футболку, скользя пальцами по голой коже. Он горит, горячо, горячо, горячо, как зажженная плита, и прижимается к Сину ближе, обдавая его ухо жарким дыханием, ловя его дрожь.

— Давай перестанем играть в эти игры, Син, — шепчет он и проходится кончиками пальцев по спине Сина, чувствуя жар его кожи, чувствуя гул возбуждения в его венах. 

Спускается ниже, царапает зубами кожу на шее прежде чем укусить сильнее, и Син издает рваный потрясенный звук, почти стон. Юэ Лун утешительно зализывает укус, скользит руками по его спине, кончики пальцев ласково танцуют по гладкой коже, и тело Сина плавится под ним.

Он вдруг выпрямляется, хватает запястья Юэ Луна обеими руками. Встает, сталкивая его с колен, тянет за руки за собой, перехватив его запястья одной рукой, запуская вторую в его волосы и толкая его к стене. Возбуждение прошивает вены, Юэ Лун падает в тягучее облако желания, застилающее разум, когда его спина с глухим стуком ударяется об стену.

Син зажимает его запястья над его головой, резко дернув за волосы, и Юэ Лун издает удивленный звук, прежде чем Син целует его, крепко и грязно, и их зубы сталкиваются, и твою мать, это больно, но он тут же забывает о боли, когда язык Сина сплетается с его языком, горячий и влажный, на вкус как залитый солнцем сон, как что-то недостижимое, что-то запрещенное, что-то кислое и сахарное, горько-сладкое.

Он всасывает нижнюю губу Сина и кусает, сильно, и Син отшатывается с хрипом, отпуская его запястья и волосы. Они оба тяжело дышат, и губы Сина припухшие и яркие, и он выглядит как грех, а на вкус еще слаще. Лепестки в горле Юэ Луна поднимаются снова, увядая и чернея, горча на языке ядом, но он пытается проглотить их, чувствуя, как они скребутся в горле и покрывают чернотой легкие.

— Этого ты хотел? — спрашивает Син хрипловато.

Юэ Лун развратно улыбается.

— Не совсем. Почти. Это было то, чего ты хотел?

Син не отвечает, просто двигается навстречу, и Юэ Лун инстинктивно отступает назад, врезаясь в стену снова.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— Того же, чего и ты, — говорит Юэ Лун, ухмыляясь, но сердце сжимается, он знает, что это ложь.

Син приподнимает брови, и Юэ Лун кладет руки ему на грудь, многозначительно спускаясь пальцами ниже.

— Да ладно, Син. Мы оба знаем, что дело не в любви.

Еще одна ложь — все это было о любви. Как долго это продлится, пока он не начнет кашлять лепестками?

Лицо Сина темнеет, и Юэ Лун мысленно выругивается. Стискивает футболку Сина в кулаке, притягивая ближе.

— Не думай о нем, — говорит остро.

Глаза Сина расширяются, но Юэ Лун закрывает его рот своим, целует его мягко одно мгновение, нежная украденная ласка, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Это не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Это ничего не значит.

На лице Сина мелькает целая куча разных эмоций, и Юэ Лун не может больше этого выносить, так что целует его снова, и теперь это больше не мягко, нет — в этот раз это почти развратно. В этот раз это секс, это жар, и это грязно, порочно и отчаянно, и он чувствует, как их бедра сталкиваются, и он стискивает ладонями талию Сина, вжимая кончики пальцев в его золотистую кожу, и они так близко, руки Сина вцепляются в его волосы, и все так горячо, так влажно, так восхитительно.

Син пахнет можжевельником и чем-то острым, корицей и кожей, его запах опьяняет, Юэ Лун мог бы утонуть в нем. Их тела движутся вместе, между ними нет и миллиметра, и Юэ Лун чувствует, как эйфория заполняет его кровь.

Он кончает с приглушенным вскриком, и Син вскоре молча следует за ним, сильно укусив его плечо. Они оба не в силах пошевелиться, едва ловящие воздух, обмякшие в объятиях друг друга, и невысказанные слова все еще висят между ними.

— Это ничего не значит, — говорит Юэ Лун снова. Зачем он вообще старается, ему не убедить даже себя. — Это просто… когда захотим. Ради забавы.

— Ладно, — говорит Син. — Спасибо за оргазм.

Он уходит. Юэ Лун задыхается в пустой комнате с цветами на полу.

  
  


**октябрь**

Проходит три дня прежде чем они видятся снова.

Хотел бы он сказать, что это не неловко и это так, правда — впрочем, нет, неправда. Разговор по-прежнему свободно течет между ними тремя, тишина не душит их — она утекает в кружки с чаем в их руках между темами разговора, пресекая паузы.

Они в квартире Сина и Эйджи в этот раз, в уютно меблированной гостиной, которая заставляет сердце Юэ Луна сжиматься от того, как чертовски по-домашнему все выглядит — пледы разбросаны на диване, два стакана на кофейном столике, оставшиеся после разговора, частью которого он не был, тонкий запах корицы пронизывает воздух, поднимаясь от ароматической свечи в уголке комнаты.

Это не неловко.

Но что-то определенно есть — что-то в воздухе, отчего дышать чуточку тяжелее, что-то в воздухе заставляет его запинаться, задыхаться, спотыкаться в словах, что-то, что сжимает его грудь туже, туже, туже, и может быть, все дело в том, что Син не встретился с ним взглядом ни разу с тех пор, как он пришел.

Когда Эйджи отходит в ванную, поставив свою кружку на столик, Юэ Лун направляет взгляд на Сина.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он остро. Может быть и не стоило спрашивать, он не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

Син смотрит в сторону, вина затопляет его черты. Юэ Лун чувствует, как пустота внутри стала чуть шире.

— Слушай, я… та ночь была ошибкой. Я не, я не думаю, что нам стоит делать это снова. Я… прости, — Син опускает взгляд, его ресницы подрагивают; что-то стискивает сердце Юэ Луна снова, вжимает его в грудную клетку, скручивает и сдавливает так, чтобы оно не могло заполнить собой пространство, так, что оно рвется и ударяется о ребра рядом с легкими, наполненными лепестками.

Тонкие струны гнева натягиваются внутри — черт возьми, он знает, что именно произошло, он знает, почему Син так говорит; неужели это действительно слишком много — иметь одну единственную вещь для себя? Всего один глоток, отчаянная попытка ухватить недостижимое, ухватить самое малое, что он может иметь?

— Почему?

Син поворачивает к нему голову, застыв на секунду, прежде чем ответить.

— Потому что, ну. Мы друзья.

Друзья? Мы друзья, Син? Слышать это от него даже не больно. Не больно слышать, как он ставит его на такой уровень, на уровень, где ему как будто бы есть до него дело, но не слишком, на уровень, где он ищет компанию и ничего больше, на уровень, где никто не значит достаточно.

Нет, это не ранит его, совсем, потому что он знает, что это неправда — они никогда не были друзьями. Для него, по крайней мере, всегда было что-то большее — затаенные гнев и зависть, и безнадежность, мягкие волны нежности, желания, отчаяния.

— Правда? — он вопросительно склоняет голову.

Син кивает, как будто это очевидно.

— Ну да. И, эм. Я не хочу с этим облажаться.

Его горло вновь забивается, и кожу покалывает холодом.

— Ты рассказал Эйджи, да? Вот, что ты сделал, — острые, обвиняющие слова, стрелы, уложенные на дрожащий лук, выпущенные с идеальной точностью, разрезающие уставшую плоть.

Тишины достаточно для ответа.

— И зачем ты это сделал? Чувствовал себя виноватым, не так ли? В этом дело? — искры гнева разгораются в его венах, ревущий, беснующийся огонь пляшет внутри, оставляя рубцы на коже.

Син вскидывает голову, в глазах страх, и растерянность, и стыд.

— Это… это не то, я просто…

— Замолчи. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это именно то. Что, чувствуешь, будто изменил ему? Да господи-нахрен-боже, — ярость в его глазах и ярость в его словах, он знает, что это жестоко, но огонь внутри не дает ему остановиться, не даст остановиться, пока не разорвет Сина в клочья, пока он не останется лежать ошметками на полу, жалкой смесью слез и сожаления.

Син дрожит, его кулаки сжимаются, а щеки краснеют.

— Да пошел ты.

Юэ Лун холодно смеется.

— Спустись на землю. Это ничерта не значило. Я говорил тебе, что это все не имеет отношения к любви, и я, черт возьми, имел ввиду именно это. Какой у тебя план, Син? Сохранить невинность до тех пор, когда он наконец захочет тебя? Хранить целибат ради него? Ты умрешь в ожидании. Он никогда не захочет тебя, никогда.

Его призрачное «я» сжимает иглу, вонзает ее в кожу Сина, посылая хитрый яд в его кровь.

Син зажмуривается, все его тело трясет.

— Заткнись. И убирайся отсюда к чертям.

— Это просто смешно, — Юэ Лун улыбается, и в улыбке ничего, кроме злобы. Как тебе угодно. Никто из вас все равно не хотел, чтобы я был здесь.

Он выходит из комнаты и хлопает дверью напоследок.

Его легкие болят, горят, кровоточат, он больше не может этого выносить. Все болит и ничего больше не имеет значения, кроме его потрепанного нутра и его покалеченного сердца. Он спотыкается на лестнице, но продолжает идти вниз, отчаянно желая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Он проходит третий этаж, цепляясь за перила, когда слышит, как дверь наверху открывается, и голос Эйджи зовет:

— Яу-Си!

Страх застывает в венах, кровь сгущается, забивая сердце. Он не в настроении разговаривать с Эйджи, он знает — он знает, что его слова нацелены убивать, и Эйджи только что стал новой мишенью.

— Яу-Си! Пожалуйста, подожди!

Он останавливается и поднимает взгляд на Эйджи, который слетает вниз по лестнице, едва дыша.

— Яу-Си, — глотает воздух, хватаясь за перила.

Юэ Лун встречает его взгляд, огонь плещется под его кожей.

— Что? — спрашивает он холодно.

— Пожалуйста, Яу-Си. Позволь мне объяснить, — просит Эйджи, глядя на него невыносимо умоляющими глазами.

— Зачем? — резко обрывает Юэ Лун, и Эйджи вздрагивает.

Дышать становится еще чуть труднее.

— Я… я не хочу, чтобы ты злился на Сина. Это нормально, если ты злишься на меня, я понимаю, Яу-Си, — говорит Эйджи, от сочувствия и искренней симпатии в его глазах тошно. — Но пожалуйста, не злись на Сина.

— Это между ним и мной. Тебе незачем в это влезать, так что я был бы благодарен, если бы ты перестал. Я злюсь на него, и ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы это изменить.

Тон ледяной, отчужденный — может быть, если держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пламя не сожжет и его тоже.

— Яу-Си, пожалуйста. Ты делаешь ему больно. Ты делаешь больно себе.

Его глаза полны печали, сожаления и отчаяния, мольбы: пожалуйста, перестань делать это с собой.

— И в чем смысл? Это не твое дело.

Глаза Эйджи сверкают.

— Но это мое дело! Я не хочу, чтобы ты ранил Сина!

Цветы вскидываются, разрастаются в горле, и кровь стынет.

— О, вот как. Так ты единственный, кому позволено это делать, да?

Эйджи отшатывается как от удара. Его лицо искажается от боли и какого-то мучительного предательства. Вина распускается в горле Юэ Луна вместе с цветами, горькая, и хочется задохнуться.

Он молчит, хотя ему отчаянно хочется взять свои слова обратно. Эйджи смотрит на него, тяжело дыша. Когда он заговаривает снова, его голос ломается, как деревья в грозу.

— Это… это нечестно, Яу-Си. Я не… — он зажмуривается; в горле Юэ Луна свербит все сильнее.

Он не знает, что сказать, так что не говорит ничего, и слова Эйджи тают, теряются в воздухе, заплутав в чувствах, которые ни понять, ни распутать.

Но Эйджи не закончил.

— Вы играете вашими сердцами, Яу-Си! Это ранит вас обоих. Это плохая идея! Я… я только сказал ему то, что считаю правильным, — он говорит тихо, но слова сильные и уверенные, что-то больно вспыхивает от них внутри.

— Я не отвечаю за него, Эйджи. Его сердце принадлежит ему, и он, черт возьми, в состоянии решить, что с ним делать. Если он хочет трахать меня, пусть будет так. Что до меня — ну, у меня не то, чтобы вообще осталось сердце, так что какая разница, пораню ли я его еще больше?

Он смеется, холодно, пусто. Он задыхается.

Глаза Эйджи похожи на мерцающие звезды.

— Яу-Си… — начинает он, но Юэ Лун дергается, дрожащий кашель сотрясает его тело. Вкус лепестков на языке, окрашенный металлическим привкусом крови, их едкий запах наполняет рот, и голова кружится, и ох, когда он успел так приблизиться к полу?

Когда голова перестает кружиться, он видит Эйджи, сидящего рядом с ним на коленях. Рука машинально поглаживает его спину, а взгляд расширившихся глаз прикован к полу. Он смотрит туда и видит кровавые лепестки, разбросанные вокруг.

— Яу-Си, — говорит Эйджи снова, но теперь иначе, теперь он звучит испуганно, и Юэ Лун чувствует, как что-то ледяное оседает в его костях.

Он поднимается, потянув Эйджи за собой, и поворачивается к нему. Лицо Эйджи искажается, меняется, будто он не знает, как реагировать.

— Не… Эйджи, пожалуйста. Не говори никому. Не говори ему. Пожалуйста, — просит он, и ненавидит то, как отчаянно это звучит, но какой у него выбор?

Эйджи сглатывает, глаза широко раскрыты, кивает, едва дыша.

— Не иди за мной, — говорит Юэ Лун.

Когда он уходит, Эйджи не следует за ним.


	3. Осень 1992, часть вторая

Ничего, кроме молчания, всю следующую неделю.

Он не приезжает, потому что, очевидно, ему не будут рады, и он не получал приглашений. Это несчастная неделя, которая, кажется, тянется вечность, хватая его за волосы и таская по шершавому бетону, зазубренные края цепляют его кожу и рвут на части, и к тому времени, как это кончается, его голова в крови и ссадинах.

Тихая, несчастная неделя.

Тишина нарушается мягким стуком в дверь его квартиры. Юэ Лун не знает точно, кто это, он ничего не заказывал, и не разрешает себе надеяться, что это может быть кто-то, кого он хотел бы видеть.

Он тихонько доходит до двери и медленно открывает ее, выглядывая в щель, и видит розовощекого, как-то смущенно выглядящего Эйджи. Одной рукой он держит пакет, а второй неловко потирает шею.

Он поднимает голову, застенчиво улыбается, и что-то внутри Юэ Луна ломается, раскалывая его на куски, обнажая его крошащиеся кости и цветы в его легких, потому что он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить извинение, и тем не менее — Эйджи здесь и выглядит так, как будто собирается извиняться.

Кажется, Юэ Лун может сломаться от внезапного холода, пронзившего кости. Он открывает дверь шире.

— Привет, — говорит мягко. Его голос немного дрожит, но это остается незамеченным или, по крайней мере никак не отмеченным.

— Привет, Яу-Си.

Голос Эйджи ласковый, полный извинений, которые — он не уверен, что — оправданы, по крайней мере, не от него. Его мягкий и виноватый взгляд разрывает нежную ткань, стучит в сердце, усиливает пульсирующую внутри черную вину.

— Я… я приготовил тебе немного супа, — говорит Эйджи немного неуверенно, протягивая ему пакет. Вина отступает, сменяясь чем-то, очень похожим на нежность.

— Спасибо, — говорит Юэ Лун и забирает пакет, прежде, чем пропустить его внутрь. 

Его квартира маленькая, но комфортно обставленная, и он предпочитает ее пустым холлам особняка Ли, где каждый угол и порог излучали богатство и жестокость. Каждый диван, каждый полированный деревянный стол там пропитан странным ядом, чем-то, что путало его ум и прокрадывалось в его рассудок, и он не замечал этого, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Он идет к холодильнику, оборачивается и спрашивает быстро:

— Ты хотел съесть его сейчас? Я могу достать нам тарелки.

Эйджи тепло улыбается.

— Ты можешь съесть его позже. Я не голоден.

Он кивает и ставит пакет в холодильник.

— Тогда я сделаю чай. Будешь?

Эйджи кивает, и он набирает в чайник воды, щелкает выключателем и возвращается в гостиную.

Минуту слышно только звук закипающей воды, и Юэ Лун начинает крутить прядку волос, чувствуя, как неловкость оседает вокруг них; хочется разбить эту тишину, но он точно не знает, как.

— Эйджи, я… — начинает он торопливо, зная, что хочет сказать, но запинается, вдруг потеряв уверенность.

Эйджи поднимает на него взгляд, по-прежнему мягкий, и душа Юэ Луна по-прежнему болит.

— Все в порядке, Яу-Си. Ты не должен извиняться передо мной.

— Нет, — говорит Юэ Лун, потому что это не так, он должен, он за тысячи вещей должен извиниться перед ним. — Я… прости меня. Прости за то, что я сказал. Я знаю… — пауза, затем судорожный вдох, — я знаю, это не твоя вина. Я просто… я был зол. Прости меня.

Улыбка Эйджи слегка дрожит, и он говорит:

— Я знаю. Все в порядке, Яу-Си. Я прощаю тебя.

Юэ Лун почти оседает на пол от затопившего его облегчения. Он встает — острый свист чайника врезается в их тихий разговор — и снимает чайник с огня. Берет две кружки и наливает в них воду, глядя, как коричневые завитки кружатся в воде и окрашивают ее в чистую карамель. Это черный чай, так что он добавляет немного молока и ложку сахара для Эйджи, а свою чашку оставляет нетронутой.

Когда он возвращается в гостиную, Эйджи тихо сидит, сложив руки на коленях, но его глаза чуть сверкают, когда Юэ Лун подходит и передает ему чашку.

— Спасибо, — говорит он. Юэ Лун заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ.

Молчание между ними теплое, но густое и студенистое, как пудинг, оставленный на солнце. Юэ Лун тихо отпивает из своей чашки, морщась от горького вкуса, но наслаждаясь тем, как медленно он прокатывается по его горлу и как тепло наполняет его желудок.

— Яу-Си… как ты? — спрашивает Эйджи. Юэ Лун чувствует, как тепло в его животе просачивается и в кожу.

— Прошла всего неделя, — он улыбается, немного вынужденно — трудно сдержать горечь в голосе.

— Неделя — это долгий срок, чтобы быть одному.

— Ага, — говорит Юэ Лун, потому что так и есть, и, может быть, он даже не осознавал, насколько был одинок. — Я в порядке. Уже лучше.

Он смотрит на Эйджи, и в этот раз его улыбка искренняя, даже нежная. Эйджи кивает, чуть улыбнувшись в кружку.

— Как… как Син? — он отваживается спросить и получает в награду мягкий смех Эйджи.

— Я думал, ты злишься на него.

— Так и есть, — ворчит он, но тепло внутри вьется, вьется. — Это не мешает мне беспокоиться о нем.

За долю секунду взгляд Эйджи из ласкового и дразнящего превращается в печальный и сочувственный.

— Ох, Яу-Си. Он… он нормально. Ему немного одиноко. Думаю… думаю, он скучает по тебе.

Юэ Лун сухо смеется.

— Это правда, Яу-Си, — настаивает Эйджи. — Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь, но мне кажется, ты значишь для Сина гораздо больше, чем думаешь.

Его голос почти устрашающе искренний, и взгляд тоже — это слишком, он не может этого вынести.

— Окей, ладно. Неважно. Я все еще злюсь на него.

— Я знаю, — Эйджи отпивает чай. Моргает, почти испуганно, и спрашивает: — Яу-Си… что ты собираешься делать?

Вопрос _с чем?_ вертится на кончике языка, но тут он чувствует, как цветы сворачиваются в его легких, и понимает, что нет нужды спрашивать.

— Ничего, — говорит он холодно.

— Яу-Си, пожалуйста. Ты не обязан ему говорить. Ты можешь это исправить. Я тебе помогу. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу потерять тебя.

— Я не хочу это исправлять, — говорит Юэ Лун. Эйджи морщится.

— Яу-Си… пожалуйста. Я не могу… я не могу потерять и тебя, — его голос хрипит, Юэ Лун не может смотреть в его лицо.

Он долго ничего не говорит, потому что отчаяние Эйджи задело струну в его сердце, и ее звон растревожил его.

— Я подумаю об этом, — говорит он наконец, потому что не может заставить себя сказать Эйджи нет, но и не может заставить себя сказать да.

Эйджи кивает. Юэ Лун чувствует облегчение, потому что, кажется, у него больше нет сил спорить.

Я подумаю об этом, сказал он.

Он не будет.

* * *

Он не ждет, что Син придет к нему.

Нет, не ждет. Он собирает разбитые кусочки собственного достоинства в охапку и приносит их к порогу квартиры Сина и Эйджи, они выскальзывают сквозь пальцы и разливаются по ступеням лестницы, но он собирает крупицы мужества, которые еще остались внутри, и поднимает кулак, чтобы постучать в дверь.

Но прежде чем он успевает, дверь распахивается и выходит Эйджи, закидывая на плечо пустую сумку. Он поднимает взгляд и удивленно замирает.

— Яу-Си! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— О, я… я просто зашел поговорить с Сином. — Улыбка Эйджи немного странная, и он спешит отвлечь его: — Ты уходишь?

Юэ Лун наблюдает, как брови Эйджи чуть хмурятся в беспокойстве, а потом чуть расслабляются, когда он понимает вопрос.

— Я собираюсь в супермаркет. Яу-Си, что ты собираешься ему сказать?

Грудь сжимается, когда он отвечает:

— Я просто зашел извиниться. Я не останусь надолго.

Это не ложь. Не совсем ложь — он и правда пришел извиниться и правда не планирует остаться надолго, все равно Син наверняка не захочет, чтобы он остался. Но по большей части он пришел просто потому, что отчаянно хотел увидеть Сина снова.

Взгляд Эйджи смягчается, и морщинки между бровями разглаживаются.

— Ладно, — легкая улыбка. — Я ухожу. Будь поласковей с ним, Яу-Си.

Он протискивается мимо к выходу. Юэ Луна будто обдает холодом, когда он заходит в квартиру, снимает обувь, натягивает рукава шерстяного свитера до кончиков пальцев. Осторожно проходит в гостиную, где Син стоит к нему спиной, глядя из окна на Нью-Йорк, царапающий небо шпилями небоскребов. Он смотрит на тяжело висящие облака, темные, грозящие умыть город дождем, и на секунду Юэ Лун вспоминает Эйджи в его легкой ветровке и думает, взял ли он зонт.

Он молча садится на диван, спина выпрямлена и руки сложены на коленях, все тело будто натянуто от напряжения.

Молчание висит между ними как тучи в небе, полное и темное и готовое вылиться во что-то, что может как очистить их, так и оставить промокшими насквозь в почерневшей воде, которая заливается им в глотки и плещется в их животах.

Син поворачивается, пустое лицо, пустые глаза.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — эхо слов Эйджи, они покрыты изморозью, но в них нет удивления.

— Я… — начинает Юэ Лун, но язык становится мягким во рту, и слова «прости меня» вянут в горле, соскальзывают в легкие, теряясь в сплетении корней и пожухлых лепестков.

Син садится рядом, откинувшись на спину и небрежно устроив руку на подлокотнике. Он не выглядит впечатленным. Он близко, недостаточно, недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать тепло его кожи, но этого хватает, чтобы корни обернулись туже вокруг сердца.

— Прости меня, — говорит Юэ Лун тихо, потому что не может вынести исходящего от Сина разочарования.

Син приподнимает бровь.

— Простить за что?

Дыхание перехватывает, и Юэ Лун задается вопросом, _а за что я извиняюсь?_

Его взгляд внезапно становится чуть кокетливым, когда он говорит:

— Ты мне скажи.

Губы Сина приоткрываются, совсем чуть-чуть, и Юэ Лун чувствует, как сердце запинается в груди, бьется о спутавшие его корни, как легкие сжимаются, раздавливая лепестки.

Син тянется к нему, и все, что он может сделать, это закрыть глаза, прежде чем губы Сина накрывают его губы, и все, что он чувствует, это тепло — почти целомудренное и мягкое. В поцелуе нет ни намека на соблазнение, но Юэ Лун тает все равно, отчаянно пытаясь удержать завитки нежности, обвившие его разум, заполнившие собой трещины.

Когда Син отстраняется, он инстинктивно тянется следом, не готовый отпустить этот недо-поцелуй; осознав это, он распахивает глаза и отстраняется, дыхание все еще застыло где-то между горлом и сердцем.

— Простить за что? — спрашивает Син, дразняще, но слова кусают, и Юэ Луну не нравятся эти щипки на его коже.

— Ты думаешь, я должен извиниться за это?

Син молчит, сглотнув.

— Нет.

Юэ Лун наклоняется ближе, так, что губы почти касаются его уха и шепчет:

— Тогда поцелуй меня снова, как будто ты этого хочешь.

Син быстро поворачивает голову, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует крепко, так быстро, что он не знает, сможет ли вернуть запертое в горле дыхание. Но это ничего, потому что Син — потому что Син целует его так, как будто хочет этого, и это ощущается как осенний ветер в волосах, осенний ветер и кружащиеся листья на мостовой, осенний ветер, колышущий желтеющую траву, осенний ветер, кусающий его за кончики пальцев.

Син на вкус и как легкая осенняя дрожь, и как палящая летняя жара, и Юэ Лун хочет пробраться в его грудную клетку и забрать это все, чтобы больше не чувствовать себя таким пустым, держать это поближе к сердцу, чтобы оно не было таким холодным.

Он перемещается, садится Сину на колени, все еще целуя его и скользя ладонями по его груди, и его шее, и везде, куда дотягивается, он чувствует, как руки Сина пробираются под его свитер, оглаживают кожу и острые тазовые косточки. Его руки сильные и мозолистые, они посылают электричество, жужжащее под его кожей, и так легко утонуть в ощущении его рук на бедрах, утонуть в том, что тебя желают, но он отстраняется, уронив голову Сину на плечо, тяжело дыша.

— Что такое? — хрипло спрашивает Син.

— Ты… ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — его голос дрожит, как сухой листик на осеннем ветру.

Син не отвечает, просто убирает руки с его бедер и запускает в его волосы. Поднимает его голову со своего плеча и обхватывает его щеки ладонями снова, целует впадины под скулами, лоб, нос и уголок губ — нежные, деликатные поцелуи, и в какой-то момент Юэ Лун забывает, что это Син Су Лин, и что он Ли Юэ Лун, он забывает, кто они такие, и что он значит для Сина, потому что все, на чем он может сосредоточиться, — это прекрасное чувство, поющее в его венах.

Он притягивает Сина ближе, еще ближе, пока дыхание не срывается, и когда Син снова находит его губы, он толкается в него бедрами, сильно, развратно, и чувствует стон Сина на своих губах. Юэ Лун опускает руку вниз, расстегивает его штаны, скользит пальцами под резинку трусов, сжимает его член. Син хватает губами воздух, тянет его за волосы, их тела двигаются друг напротив друга; Юэ Лун жестко двигает рукой, пока Син вбивается в его кулак, и скоро в комнате слышно только звуки трения кожи о кожу и сорванное дыхание.

Син хватает воздух мелкими глотками, и как только он шепчет: «Юэ, я…», Юэ Лун слышит, как открывается дверь, и Син замирает, впившись пальцами в его бедра.

Сердце бьется в горле, но Юэ Лун наклоняется и шепчет:

— Не. Останавливайся.

Его тон опасный, угрожающий. Он двигает рукой раз, второй, и Син кончает в его ладонь, закрывая себе рот, приглушая стон, тело обмякает на диване. Юэ Лун поднимается, вытерев руку о штаны Сина, отряхивает свитер и поправляет волосы.

Выходит в коридор, где Эйджи стоит с двумя сумками покупок и совершенно изумленным, почти раздраженным лицом.

Юэ Лун смеется и вываливается из квартиры.

**ноябрь**

Ноябрь — это Син.

Ноябрь — это Син и то, как он смотрит на Юэ Луна, смотрит, будто он волшебный мираж, оазис со сладкой водой, которую Син глотает, глотает, и она покрывает его язык, его кожу; липкий осадок с лавандовым запахом Юэ Луна.

Ноябрь — это его прикосновения, иногда безжалостные, когда мозолистые руки оставляют синяки на коже, когда Син кусает его губы слишком сильно, и неприятный привкус крови наполняет их рты, но он глотает, он глотает это все. Безжалостные, когда Син сжимает его волосы в кулаке и прижимает его к стене, и его голова ударяется о стену, и он чувствует головокружение; когда он пришпилен к кровати, и Син ловит его запястья в неумолимый захват, когда Син вжимает свои бедра в его — все, что он чувствует, это как цветы распускаются в его горле и душат его своим тошнотворным ароматом.

Но все в порядке, потому что Син заглушает боль мягкими извинениями и нежными словами, искренность раскрашивает фразы, которые слетают с его губ, но недостаточно ярко, чтобы смягчить прикосновения.

Все в порядке, думает Юэ Лун, но на самом деле нет.

Ноябрь — это прикосновения, иногда нежные, всегда лживые, но Юэ Луну нравится притворяться, что нежность искренняя. Нежно — когда Син ласкает его кожу благоговейными пальцами, когда он шепчет теплые слова, _такой красивый_ и _пожалуйста, позволь поцеловать тебя_ , и он позволяет, и губы Сина податливые и нетерпеливые, и руки вычерчивают круги на его фарфоровой коже. Нежно — когда их дыхания смешиваются и медленно танцуют в душистом воздухе, пальцы сплетаются и тела движутся как волны.

От нежных прикосновений живот скручивает куда сильнее, чем от жестоких, от нежных лепестки дрожат уже на языке, и когда он прикусывает их, желчь поднимается по горлу. Каждый раз, когда Син уходит, как только Юэ Лун слышит звук закрывшейся двери и шаги Сина по тротуару, он склоняется над унитазом, и его рвет, рвет, пока желудок не опустеет и вода не окрасится розовым, наполненная цветочными лепестками; рвет, пока сердце не раздавлено корнями, опутавшими его так туго.

Нежность ранит. Нежность разрывает его душу, и он чувствует, как слезы стекаются в сердце, заставляя его набухать и раздуваться, растягивают кожу и лопают вены. Он вложил свое сердце в грудь Сина, потому что больше не мог заботиться о нем, и Син разбил его, и слезы пролились на бетон под их ногами.

_Эйджи_ , прошептал Син раз, два, три раза, когда касался его так, будто он чего-то стоит, так, будто он драгоценный витраж, который нельзя разбивать; Юэ Лун разваливался на части, задыхался от лепестков, свернувшихся в легких, и когда Син уходил утром, подушка была влажной от слез.

В ноябре он плачет много, так много, что больше не способен уснуть без горьких соленых слез на лице.

Ноябрь — это боль и слезы, желание и неразделенная любовь.

Ноябрь горький, горько-сладкий.


	4. Зима, 1992-1993

**декабрь**

Декабрь приходит с кусающим холодом и замерзает на окнах Юэ Луна. Декабрь приходит, когда уходит Син.

Он отстраняется, когда они стоят в коридоре их с Эйджи квартиры. Издает мягкий звук, когда Юэ Лун зубами оттягивает кожу на его шее на долю секунды и смотрит, смотрит, чуть нахмурившись, как она расцветает алым, как следы укусов начинают темнеть.

Кожа Сина почти болезненно бледная, взгляд где-то в себе, и Юэ Лун чувствует, как лепестки чернеют в его легких.

— Что такое? В чем дело? — хотел бы он, чтобы беспокойство не просачивалось в его голос.

Син моргает, застыв.

— Я просто… — он делает паузу, чтобы вдохнуть. — Я больше не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Не уверен даже, что это с самого начала была хорошая идея.

Лепестки закручиваются, корни врываются в его трахею.

— Почему? — слово окрашено горечью, разломано паникой и отчаянием, сквозящими под ним.

Лицо Сина омрачается, но глаза ясные и губы слегка влажные.

— Я, ну. Это не...

Юэ Лун обрывает его острым смехом, ненавидя чувство, обернувшееся вокруг его сердца, протыкающее его словно булавками, проливая наружу злобу вместо крови.

— Позволь мне сделать это все легче для нас обоих, хорошо? Я приведу твои оправдания за тебя, произнесу весь этот маленький монолог, который ты запланировал. — Его голос приобретает странную, певучую мелодичность. — Дело не в тебе, дело во мне. Мне просто нужно немного пространства, знаешь? Я не думаю, что это здоровые отношения, потому что Эйджи сказал «нет», а я влюблен в него. Я просто не хочу использовать тебя, понимаешь? Мне так жаль, так чертовски жаль.

Он толкает Сина с каждым словом, которое срывается с его губ. Выражение лица Сина колеблется, балансируя на грани чего-то ужасного, он молчит некоторое время, прежде чем сказать:

— Я не звучу так.

Юэ Лун фыркает.

— Думаю, ты упустил суть.

— Я не влюблен в Эйджи, — тихо говорит Син.

Юэ Лун усмехается, и этот звук взрезает воздух между ними.

— Да господи, блять, боже, Син. Мы оба знаем, что все дело в нем. Я же ничего не значу, разве нет? Да и когда было по-другому? — его лицо краснеет, глаза начинают гореть, что-то горячее щиплет под веками.

— Дело не только в нем, — говорит Син, и Юэ Лун улыбается, немного сломлено, чувствуя, как слезы катятся из уголков глаз. — Это нечестно для всех нас. Пожалуйста — пожалуйста, не плачь. Весь смысл того, что я делаю, это чтобы тебе больше не было больно.

— Да пошел ты, Син, — выплевывает Юэ Лун, слезы все еще струятся по его щекам. — Я просил об этом. Я знал, что это будет вот так, и хотел этого все равно — почему ты отнимаешь это у меня?

— Прости, — говорит Син, его голос хриплый, будто цемент забил ему горло.

— Докажи это, — шепчет Юэ Лун; он в отчаянии, в таком отчаянии, он не сомневается в том, что именно Син ответит, но его гордость улетучилась, как только цветы пустили корни. — Докажи, что не влюблен в него. Не уходи. Пожалуйста.

— Нет.

Лепестки в легких превращаются в дым, слезы на лице загораются огнем, что сжигает кожу и превращает горло в уголь.

Юэ Лун делает вдох, отшатываясь.

— Тогда проваливай.

— Я — слушай, мы ведь будем видеться. Просто, просто не так, ладно? Не заставляй меня думать, что это прощание.

— Разве нет? — спрашивает Юэ Лун, и Син поникает.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это было так, — говорит он тихо.

Но это так, и слезы капают на пол, пока Син выскальзывает за дверь.

* * *

Юэ Лун встречается с Эйджи два дня спустя.

Он планирует это стратегически — он знает, что Син всегда работает в это время дня, и Эйджи обычно в квартире один.

Он не уверен, готов ли уже увидеть Сина. Не то, чтобы он его избегает, просто не допускает ситуаций, в которых они могут оказаться рядом.

Ладно, может быть, он и избегает его. Но никогда не признает этого вслух.

Он стучит тихонько и через пару моментов слышит мягкие шаги, и когда дверь открывается, он встречается лицом к лицу с Эйджи, одетым в пижамные штаны и банный халат. Его лицо расчерчено меланхолией, но это привычно теперь, его глаза поют о чем-то немного мягком, немного грустном — и внезапно Юэ Лун больше не чувствует достаточно сил для злости.

— Привет, Яу-Си. Зайдешь? — спрашивает Эйджи голосом таким же мягким, как и его взгляд.

Юэ Лун слегка улыбается и проходит внутрь, снимая и вешая пальто.

— Спасибо.

— Я сделаю чай, — говорит Эйджи и исчезает на кухне.

Юэ Лун садится на диване в гостиной, уставясь в широкое окно. Он почти видит силуэт Сина, как тот глядит на тусклый цемент и кричащие билборды города внизу, покручивает бокал с янтарной жидкостью в одной руке и проводит по уложенным гелем волосам другой.

Ему не нравится думать о Сине.

Это ранит, думает он, это никогда не было новостью, но сейчас это ранит немного иначе. Думать о Сине было больно и раньше, но еще никогда настолько.

Он скучает по тем дням, когда мысли о Сине отзывались сладкой болью в легких, когда мысли о Сине ощущались, будто он жмет на паузу, замедляя момент, и тепло этих мыслей искрится на его коже чуть дольше. Он скучает по времени, когда думать о Сине было как писать стихи и видеть его улыбку, проскальзывающую по чистому листу. Он скучает по странному, отчаянно сладкому чувству, когда его разум затуманивали образы губ Сина, касающихся его кожи.

Он скучает по времени, когда мысли о Сине не ощущались так, как сейчас.

Теперь они ранят иначе. Боль уже не сладкая. Боль теперь на вкус как старый цветочный парфюм, как сопревшие угли, черный осадок ненависти к себе, покрывающий его рот; боль теперь на вкус как желчь, и хотел бы он выкашлять ее вместе с кроваво-красными лепестками, что выливаются из его горла, но он не может, не может, она застряла в его груди в сплетении лиан, и он хочет разрезать их, разорвать на части, но он не может, _он не может_.

Боль ощущается так, будто его нервы горят огнем, оставляя ожоги, все в огне, его мышцы окрашены черным, его разум падает в полночную тьму.

Эйджи возвращается, когда силуэт Сина сливается со стеклом, и подает Юэ Луну чашку чая. Он оборачивает пальцы вокруг ее теплых боков и делает глоток.

— Он сладкий, — морщится Юэ Лун, и Эйджи поднимает взгляд от своей кружки.

— Это фруктовый чай. Он слишком горький без меда.

— Мне не нравится чай с медом, — тихо говорит Юэ Лун.

— Я не буду делать тебе новый. Пей это или ничего, — говорит Эйджи, сузив глаза.

— Сучка, — припечатывает Юэ Лун, но отпивает.

Они пьют чай в тишине некоторое время, и когда Эйджи наконец нарушает ее, Юэ Лун несколько удивлен его словами.

— Яу-Си, что-то случилось у вас с Сином?

— Я думал, ты уже в курсе, — хотел бы он, чтобы это звучало не так обвинительно, но горечь пропитала его кровь, и он не может ее спрятать.

— Я ничего не знаю. Я только знаю, что Син ведет себя очень странно. И еще знаю, что он больше не приходит домой поздно.

Юэ Лун чувствует, как в горле что-то густеет.

— Я думал… я думал, ты мог сказать ему что-то.

Эйджи слегка улыбается.

— Ты поэтому пришел сегодня?

Юэ Лун избегает его взгляда, стыд расцветает розовым на его щеках.

— Может я просто хотел повидаться.

Эйджи усмехается.

— Может, ты просто хотел прийти и обвинить меня в том, что я… ах, как это называется? Доморазрушитель? *

Юэ Лун фыркает.

— Разрушитель очага. Разлучник.

— Да, разлучник! — Эйджи выглядит почти насмешливым, и Юэ Лун недовольно кривит губы.

— Я просто хотел узнать, причастен ты к этому или нет.

Лицо Эйджи становится серьезным.

— Я ничего не говорил ему, Яу-Си, клянусь.

— Я тебе верю, — говорит Юэ Лун, и это правда. — А он… он что-нибудь говорил тебе?

Эйджи качает головой.

— Он ничего не говорил, — он сомневается на секунду. — Расскажешь, что случилось?

— Он просто… Я не, я не знаю, что случилось. Мы просто, просто, — Юэ Лун кашляет, — просто были здесь, и он сказал, что больше не думает, что все это работает, и потом я, я спросил его, почему, и он не дал мне достаточно внятного ответа, и мы вроде как поругались, и потом я… потом он ушел.

Слова падают из его рта, месиво чернил и лепестков на холсте, совсем не красивая, но немного очищающая речь.

— Хм. Я не думаю, что понимаю что-то лучше, чем ты. Думаю, Син просто… чувствует так много всего. Он чувствует очень легко и очень сильно. Он не любит говорить о том, что чувствует, и, думаю, это заставляет его чувствовать еще больше.

Это заставляет Юэ Луна чувствовать — тоже. Это ранит его, это селит в нем отчаяние, это заставляет его любить, это заставляет его любить, любить, любить, и эта часть хуже всего.

Потому что он знает — неважно, как много Син чувствует, он никогда не будет чувствовать так много, как Юэ Лун.

Он никогда не будет _любить_.

— Я тоже чувствую, — шепчет Юэ Лун, и лицо Эйджи становится таким подавленным, что сердце тяжко сжимается в груди.

— Я знаю, Яу-Си. Но пожалуйста, не недооценивай то, как много ты для него значишь. Он скучал по тебе, снова. Он очень тихий — я не слышал, чтобы он сказал больше двух-трех слов за последние два дня. Он больше не приходит домой поздно, но я вообще почти не вижу его, — голос Эйджи мягкий, умоляющий. Юэ Лун чувствует, как его легкие расщепляются, он не знает, что думать, что он может думать?

— Я скучаю и по тебе, Яу-Си. Я почти не вижу и тебя.

Вина поджигает его кожу и воспламеняет легкие, он тоже скучал по нему, но был слишком поглощен Сином, и болью, и желанием, чтобы видеться с Эйджи так часто, как хотелось бы, и теперь сожаление сворачивается лепестками в его легких.

— Я… прости меня. Я буду стараться. Буду приходить почаще.

— О, Яу-Си, пожалуйста, не заставляй себя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, чего не хочешь.

— Я хочу. Я тоже скучал по тебе, — он улыбается Эйджи.

— Я очень счастлив это слышать. Может быть, ты мог бы повидаться и с Сином тоже, вместе со мной. Думаю, это было бы хорошо для вас обоих, — Эйджи улыбается в ответ, немного неуверенно.

— Я бы не стал тебя обнадеживать. Впрочем, когда-нибудь, может быть.

— Мне этого достаточно.

Его сердце все еще лежит в груди едва выносимой тяжестью.

**январь + февраль**

В январе и феврале одиноко.

Ну, не полностью. Немного.

Кажется, он потерял счет времени, дни смешиваются друг с другом, как чернила на залитой водой странице. Он особо ничего не делает — он превратился в богатого бездельника, которого никто не уважает и которым все возмущены.

Не то, чтобы он получал так уж много уважения когда-нибудь, а уж к возмущению он давно привык.

Ему одиноко. Он видится с Эйджи, часто, и Эйджи с его мягким взглядом и чашками чая заставляет его чувствовать себя немного более живым, немного менее одиноким, но Эйджи всегда где-то далеко, по другую сторону чего-то, к чему Юэ Лун даже не осмелится приблизиться. Эйджи всегда выглядит так, будто ждет.

Иногда так трудно пытаться не думать о том, чего он ждет.

Они видятся с Сином иногда. Вроде того. Син рядом, но ощущается даже дальше, чем Эйджи, между ними тысячи миль, между ними целый мир.

— Сократи дистанцию, — говорит Эйджи, когда он упоминает об этом мимоходом, но, кажется, они оба должны понимать, что это не так-то просто.

— Просто, — настаивает Эйджи. Юэ Лун думает об этом некоторое время, и потом решает, что, может быть, и правда, но он слишком боится, что Син этого не хочет.

Зима, думает он, чудовищно, чудовищно тусклая.

Все — цвета, чувства, все ужасно разъединено.

Вино в его бокале глубокого бордового цвета, почти черное. Оно пахнет приглушенной горечью и на вкус как кровь, и он больше не может этого выносить, так что перестает пить вино. Он скучает по приятному гудению в голове, но не скучает по едкому привкусу на языке. Возможно, белое вино было бы лучше, думает он, но даже оно потеряло свой золотой блеск, свою странную соблазнительность, и все, чем он может упиваться теперь, это чувства, которые никак не может отпустить.

Цвета осени давно ушли, оставив силуэты голых, будто скелеты, деревьев, и снег, уже не такой яркий, как он помнил.

Зимой темно.

* * *

— Яу-Си, — голос Эйджи эхом проходится по коридорам.

Эйджи пришел к нему в этот раз, что было редкостью.

Юэ Лун не особенно позволял этому случаться, большей частью потому что он предпочитал уют квартиры Эйджи и Сина, и чувствовал себя немного виноватым, но у него было ощущение, что Эйджи тоже предпочитает встречаться у них.

— Я здесь, — зовет Юэ Лун из спальни, завернутый в пуховое одеяло.

Когда Эйджи наконец заходит, то сразу хмурится.

— Яу-Си, почему ты не включаешь свет?

Юэ Лун бормочет что-то неразборчиво и вытаскивает себя из кровати, одеяло сползает на пол. Эйджи смотрит на одеяло, нахмурив брови, затем снова на Юэ Луна.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ох, Яу-Си. Как ужасно ты говоришь. Так трудно поверить, что я здесь, потому что соскучился?

— О, — говорит Юэ Лун. — Но мы же виделись недавно.

— Ты не приходил почти две недели. Я не был уверен, что ты в порядке.

— Я… две недели?

Неужели и правда так долго?

— Да, две недели, — торопливо говорит Эйджи. — Яу-Си, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь очень больным. Это…

Он умолкает, не закончив предложение, но Юэ Лун все равно слышит его окончание.

Это цветы?

Они, по большей части. Его легкие полны, полны, полны ими, кажется, он все время задыхается, чувствуя, как воздух сжимается в легких, сворачивается вокруг краешков лепестков, завивается вокруг лиан, вихрится вокруг его сердца, и ему больно. Его кожа отчаянно бледная, никакого больше изысканного фарфора 1992 года. Теперь это болезненный, восково-серый оттенок, и он больше не смотрит в зеркало, хотя раньше любование собой даже доставляло ему удовольствие.

Теперь его отражение больное и жалкое — иногда он был благодарен за свою стройную фигуру, но теперь это перетекло во что-то опасное, он может провести руками по груди, и пальцы провалятся во впадины между ребрами, и синяки, которые Син оставил так давно, выцвели до отвратительной желтизны. Волосы потеряли блеск и теперь висят тонкими и слабыми прядями. Кафель в ванной и ковры покрыты брызгами крови и усыпаны высохшими цветочными лепестками, которые он никогда не удосуживается убрать, и его горло изранено и засорено.

Он все ближе, кажется. Болезнь пропитала его кожу, просочилась под, в его плоть, и он думает, как сколько ему осталось?

Кажется, Эйджи начинает думать о том же.

— Наверное, — отвечает Юэ Лун, и только сейчас понимает, что его голос хриплый, будто он не разговаривал несколько дней.

Так ведь и есть, понимает он. Не разговаривал больше двух недель.

— Яу-Си, давай я принесу тебе немного супа? Твое горло очень болит? — Эйджи всегда такой искренний, Юэ Лун заметил, что это тревожит его временами, потому что он совершенно не привык к такой чистосердечной доброте, но, возможно, именно из-за нее он сейчас чувствует себя чуть лучше.

Возможно, нет нужды гадать, почему Эш так безнадежно влюбился в него.

— В порядке. Я в порядке. Не волнуйся об этом, — он старается сохранить голос легким, беззаботным, чтобы Эйджи сменил тему. Он не думал, что это сработает, конечно, но его голос прозвучал настолько надломлено, что, даже если и был какой-то шанс, то теперь он вылетел в окно.

Эйджи хмурится.

— Я не думаю, что ты в порядке. И думаю, ты это знаешь. Яу-Си… может быть, стоит… может быть, нужно сказать Сину?

— Да, конечно, я думал об этом, — он лжет. — Но, кажется, я не очень хочу.

Эйджи хмурится еще сильнее.

— Почему нет? Он мог бы помочь тебе. Я думаю, он был бы гораздо лучше для тебя.

Юэ Лун усмехается.

— Лучше для чего? Какой на самом деле смысл говорить ему об этом? Он ничего не сможет сделать. Я же не могу заставить его влюбиться в меня, — он молчит, потом тихо добавляет: — Не думаю, что я хотел бы этого.

— Ты прав, — говорит Эйджи. — Ты не можешь заставить его влюбиться в тебя. Но, думаю, со временем он может полюбить тебя. Син уже любит тебя, но может быть не так, как ты любишь его.

— Ох, умоляю. Он так безнадежно влюблен в тебя, что у меня нет шансов. И я уверен, от твоего внимания не ускользнуло то, что у меня осталось не так уж много времени.

Он чувствует себя так слабо.

Эйджи не выглядит обиженным в этот раз, но смотрит невыносимо грустно, и Юэ Лун проклинает его глаза, потому что они вечно заставляют его мучиться от чувства вины.

— Пожалуйста, не говори так. Время еще есть — у тебя столько времени, сколько ты захочешь. Пожалуйста, Яу-Си, это не единственный выход. Я знаю, тебе это не нравится, но я знаю кое-кого, кто может вылечить тебя. Пожалуйста, Яу-Си. Позволь мне тебе помочь.

Юэ Лун вздыхает.

— Прости меня, Эйджи. Ты… ты очень важен для меня, и твое мнение много значит, правда. Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я вылечился, и мне правда очень, очень хотелось бы тоже этого хотеть, потому что все может разрешиться так просто, так просто. Черт, Эйджи. Я был бы совершенно здоров. Мне было бы так потрясающе наплевать на Сина. Но, боже, Эйджи. Все так чертовски болит. Я так устал. Я устал любить его, но я не могу заставить себя даже захотеть перестать. И все болело даже до Сина. Если честно, сейчас болит даже меньше. Я просто хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Я просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось.

Он не может больше смотреть на Эйджи, слишком боится увидеть выражение его лица, он чувствует себя так отвратительно, его кожу покалывает, он не хочет жалости, не хочет сочувствия. Он ничего не хочет от Эйджи.

Наступает пауза, а потом он слышит, как Эйджи, запинаясь, подходит ближе и садится на подлокотник дивана, беря руки Юэ Луна в свои.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, Яу-Си, — говорит Эйджи, и Юэ Лун с тяжелым сердцем понимает, что его голос хриплый и полон слез. — Но я останусь с тобой, пока ты не умрешь.

И Юэ Лун ломается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Разлучник - homewrecker. В оригинале Эйджи говорит homedestroyer, но я не умею в веселую игру слов, к сожалению.


	5. Весна, 1993, часть первая

**март**

Говорят, весна — всегда начало чего-то нового. Холодная, заиндевевшая серость уступает яркой зелени, снежинки уступают пыльце, кружащейся в воздухе.

Новые начала, думает Юэ Лун горько, сильно переоценены, но может, это потому что у него таких нет этой весной.

Все, что он знает, это окончания.

Все заканчивается, очевидно, и когда он думает об этом, вся его жизнь действительно выглядит чередой окончаний. Конец его невинности, конец жизни его матери, конец его доверия, конец его надежды, конец разрушительных отношений, за которые он так отчаянно цеплялся, и теперь…

Конец его жизни. Звучит драматично, пожалуй? Не особо, впрочем.

И он не может заставить себя волноваться об этом.

Значительно хуже ему не стало, поскольку, раз уж ты стоишь на краю обрыва, все, что остается, это прыгнуть вниз, а он все еще балансирует на цыпочках на самом краю, глядя, как камешки осыпаются в темноту.

Его легкие забиты полностью, его кожа начинает обвисать. Линии вен на его руках прорезались гораздо сильнее, чем должны, и некогда изящные черты лица заострились до жесткости, излучая болезнь из каждой поры, и он не может даже взглянуть на себя без горящей на языке желчи и цветочных лепестков, обжигающих горло.

Смерть — ужасно любопытная вещь, когда сталкиваешься с ней лицом к лицу, даже соблазнительная, что само по себе страшно. В смерти еще — горькое, горькое сожаление; оно нарисовано на ее лице, рассыпано вдоль борозд ее костлявых рук, которые касаются кожи Юэ Луна, оставляя неровные линии, странно соблазняюще.

Смерть заставляет жертву понимать. Сожаление застряло у него в горле, перемешанное с чем-то гнилым и тошнотворным. Сожаление о потерянных моментах, сожаление о действиях, которые разрушили все, все, все.

Он все понимает теперь.

— Юэ? — голос Сина — далекий треск в трубке.

— М-м? — Юэ Лун почти забыл, что они в середине разговора.

— Я спросил, есть ли у тебя больше информации о вьетнамской мафии. Слушай, все в порядке? — Они говорят по телефону. Нельзя услышать заботу в чьем-то голосе по телефону.

И все его глупые мечты давно ускользнули.

— Я… в порядке. Не утруждайся беспокойством обо мне, — даже его собственный голос кажется ему далеким, недосягаемым. Он будто исчезает.

Истощение давит тяжело, свинец вливается в его кости, фиолетовые тени глубоко и темно залегли под глазами. Это так тяжело — злиться, и так тяжело быть настолько далеко от Сина. Мили между ними растягиваются и трещат, он так остро чувствует все, что между ними — сомнения и горечь, и утрату, и безответную любовь, он чувствует, как это нарастает и гноится, пахнет гнилью, тошнотворно. Хотел бы он, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила всю эту отвратительную боль между ними, но он давно выучил, что ничто никогда не идет так, как он хочет.

— И ты говоришь мне не беспокоиться о тебе? Какого хрена, Юэ? Я не навязывался и не лез во все это дерьмо, потому что, потому что я знаю, что ты пытаешься дистанцироваться от меня, и я понимаю, черт возьми, но, боже. Ты не можешь ждать, что я не буду беспокоиться о тебе. Ты так, так… Блять, — голос Сина ломается, и грудная клетка Юэ Луна тоже. — Ты так охренительно не в порядке. Какого хрена, Юэ.

Все же можно слышать эмоции по телефону, понимает Юэ Лун. Даже слишком. Грудная клетка крошится, раскалывается, и сердце будто распахнуто, и его легкие полны, полны, полны, и все так невыносимо, невыносимо болит.

— Прости, — шепчет он в трубку, стебли обматываются вокруг его трахеи и сжимают.

— Что я должен сказать? — голос Сина ломкий и прекрасный, и Юэ Лун хочет проглотить его и подавиться им, и почувствовать вкус крови на языке.

— Я не знаю. Прости, прости, прости. Прости, что обращался с тобой так. Прости, — говорит он, слова танцуют по серебристому металлу, по острым краям и проливаются слезами на его щеки.

— Почему? — спрашивает Син, и это слишком, слишком. — Почему я чувствую себя так далеко от тебя?

— Сократи дистанцию, — шепчет он. _Эйджи_.

— Ты не позволяешь мне, — говорит Син, и он прав, и Юэ Лун хочет вырвать себе сердце.

— Я знаю. Я позволю, позволю. Я облажался, Син. Я так сильно облажался.

Слова трудно выдавить, слова трудно проглотить, слова отчаянны, опасны и так легко искажаются, и он ненавидит их.

— Еще не поздно, — говорит Син, и Юэ выпускает задушенный всхлип, потому что поздно, уже слишком поздно, и все вокруг него в руинах.

— Поздно. Но я постараюсь сделать все лучше. Я постараюсь. Ты… ты много значишь для меня, — говорит он, будто глотает яд, и это ощущается смертельно, но он все равно умирает, какая разница?

— Правда? — спрашивает Син, в голосе удивление, которое ранит. Огонь на его коже, и огонь в его легких, и огонь в его сердце. Он горит.

— Слишком много, — говорит он мягко и вешает трубку.

После клика остается только тишина.

* * *

— Ты сказал что-то Сину? — спрашивает Эйджи двумя днями позднее, мягкие слова растворяются в нежном закатном свете. Они в гостиной Эйджи и Сина, окруженные теплом чашек с чаем и флисовых одеял, рядом на замшевом диване.

Дыхание Юэ Луна замирает где-то между тысячами лепестков и сотнями шипов.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Эйджи ставит кружку на стол.

— Я волнуюсь за него. Он говорит, что задерживается на работе, но я знаю, что это не так. Я знаю, что это не так, когда он приходит домой и от него слишком сильно пахнет вином.

Смешно, думает Юэ Лун, потому что обычно это он топит все свои печали в хрустальном бокале, но теперь это Син. Син, который влюблен в человека, все еще цепляющегося за осколки воспоминаний, Син, такой честный и хороший, Син, который никак не может найти слов, чтобы выразить то, что чувствует.

Теперь Юэ Лун топит свои печали в унитазе, наполненном цветочными лепестками, топит в собственной коже, едва ли достаточно толстой, чтобы удержать кровь в его теле. Юэ Лун, теперь всегда чувствующий вкус старого парфюма и меди на языке, Юэ Лун, влюбленный в человека, который никогда не знает, чего хочет, Юэ Лун, чье сердце полно непролитых слез, Юэ Лун, который отчаянно устал от существования.

Несчастье давит так ужасно тяжело.

— Мы поговорили, — это все, что он говорит, и Эйджи переводит на него взгляд.

— Да, это я уже знаю. Скажешь мне, о чем был разговор?

Юэ Лун молчит.

— Я… я не знаю, как это объяснить. Я сказал ему, что… — он глотает воздух. — Я сказал ему, что мне жаль. И что я… что он много для меня значит.

Лицо Эйджи смягчается. Юэ Луну страшно чуть меньше.

— Ох, Яу-Си. Я так тобой горжусь. И что он ответил? — голос Эйджи мягкий, почти шепот, полный искренности.

Юэ Лун морщится.

— Я, эм. Я не знаю. Я повесил трубку.

Эйджи молчит некоторое время. Юэ Лун избегает его взгляда.

— Ты правда… ты правда как ребенок. Тебе двадцать два, Яу-Си. И ты все еще продолжаешь вести себя так, будто тебе вполовину меньше, — Эйджи сжимает челюсть. — Вы двое такие дураки. Глупые, глупые дети.

Уголки губ Юэ Луна опускаются, и слезы горят под веками.

— Нет, — яростно говорит Эйджи, и это пугает. Эйджи никогда не злится. — Не плачь. Научись справляться со своими эмоциями, как взрослый. Поэтому у тебя так много проблем. Поэтому ты выглядишь так, как сейчас. Поэтому ты не можешь чувствовать ничего, кроме жалости к себе и своей ужасной любви. Поэтому ты кашляешь цветами и поэтому ты так сильно несчастен. В этом все дело. Перестать плакать. Перестать жалеть себя. Поговори с ним, лицом к лицу, и в этот раз не сбегай.

Эйджи тяжело дышит к концу своей тирады. Грудь Юэ Луна будто вскрыли, его мышцы разорваны, и сердце трепещет в осколках раздробленной грудной клетки. Голос Эйджи больше не теплый летний ветерок, к которому он привык, нет, он злой, он холодный, он — град, сдирающий кожу, лед, обжигающий нутро.

Юэ Лун не знает, что сказать. Что вообще можно на это сказать?

Ничего, очевидно.

Так что хорошо, что Син решает ввалиться в квартиру прямо сейчас, рубашка наполовину расстегнута, волосы спутаны (кем? думает Юэ Лун, кожу покалывает, но пока он решает молчать). Он выглядит так, будто вернулся с большой попойки.

Юэ Лун поднимается, не очень понимая, зачем, но замечает, что Эйджи делает то же самое, только чтобы выскользнуть куда-то в другую комнату. Юэ Лун не уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу — отсутствие Эйджи ощущается почти как отсутствие любого подобия контроля, и от этой мысли как-то особенно страшно; контроль — единственное, что сдерживает его от того, чтобы не развалиться на части.

Син делает пару пьяных шагов навстречу, и они близко, но не слишком — всего лишь в паре шагов от безумия.

Син пахнет вином и отчаянием. Юэ Лун хочет коснуться его, обнять его, сказать, что все будет хорошо, но боится, что сломается, если попробует, рассыпется в пыль, как только его пальцы прижмутся к коже Сина, он развалится, как только вдохнет запах его рубашки.

Син, спотыкаясь, подходит ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы опереться на другую сторону дивана, и кровь Юэ Луна начинает петь, знакомый восторг парит в его венах.

— Юэ, — шепчет Син, или пытается прошептать. Это звучит как карканье, но все равно тянет сердечные струны.

— Да? — он ненавидит то, как ранимо это прозвучало, но Син, вероятно, слишком пьян, чтобы заметить.

— Что ты… Что ты имел ввиду, когда сказал, когда ты сказал, когда сказал, что я м-много значу для тебя? — Син сонно моргает, но несмотря на то, что он совершенно, абсолютнейше в стельку пьян, он умудряется смотреть чудовищно серьезно.

_Вот так ты себя чувствовал, когда был вынужден иметь со мной дело все эти годы?_

Юэ Лун сглатывает.

— Ровно то, что я сказал. Ты много значишь для меня.

— Но… но как много? Чу-чуть-чуть? Достаточно, чтобы продолжать звонить мне и видеться со мной, чтобы не ранить мои чувства? Потому что я взрослый, Юэ, ты не обязан это делать просто чтобы не, просто чтобы не ранить меня. Так что я хочу сказать, я имею ввиду, ты можешь перестать. Если хочешь. Если хочешь.

— Что? — изумленно спрашивает Юэ Лун. — Нет, погоди, о чем ты говоришь?

— Когда ты сказал, что я много значу для тебя, к-как много ты имел ввиду? Как, как много? — в его голосе что-то отчаянное, и это странно слышать, Юэ Лун не помнит, чтобы когда-либо слышал Сина таким.

— Слишком много, — мягко отзывается он.

Син наклоняется ближе. Это взрезает вены, экстаз впрыскивается в кровь, разливается по телу.

— Достаточно, чтобы позволить мне поцеловать тебя? — спрашивает Син, и это самое внятное предложение, которое покинуло его рот с тех пор, как он пришел. Юэ Лун на волосок от того, чтобы развалиться на части.

— Не знаю, — шепчет он.

Син наклоняется ближе. Его дыхание ласкает щеку. Он пахнет как вино.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Син низким голосом, и Юэ Лун крошится в пыль.

— Да.

Руки Сина обхватывают его лицо, неуклюже, но нежно, будто он пытается не разбить его, и их губы встречаются в беспорядочном хаосе.

Син на вкус как вермут.

Юэ Лун всегда любил вермут. У него отчетливый вкус, и он пьянит быстро, что обычно и было целью, когда он выпивал бокал вина. И теперь Син целует его, и он пьян, и он на вкус как вермут, тот самый, за которым Син так часто заставал его одинокими ночами, и печальными ночами, и гневными ночами — почти каждую ночь.

Син на вкус как вермут, и Юэ Лун пьян осознанием этого, и пьян тем, как язык Сина скользит по его зубам и сплетается с его языком, и его сердце разорвано в розово-красные клочья внутри. Его горло сдавливают стебли, а легкие полны цветов, но впервые за долгое время он не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом, потому что он почти забыл, каково это — целовать Сина, чувствовать, как пальцы оставляют следы на его шее, чувствовать, как их губы встречаются в горячих, отчаянных движениях, чувствовать, как кровь снова живо струится по его телу.

Юэ Лун отталкивает его прочь. Син изумленно моргает.

— Чт…

— Ты пьян.

— Ага.

— А как много я значу для тебя, Син? — спрашивает Юэ Лун и почти боится услышать ответ.

— Я не… я не знаю, — говорит Син несчастно.

— Тогда приходи, когда узнаешь.

Домой он возвращается в полном одиночестве.

**апрель**

Он едва может дышать теперь. Каждый вдох сотрясает его кости и оставляет его измученным, каждый раз, когда он делает вдох, его органы разрушаются еще немного, мышцы истончаются, кожа истончается, волосы истончаются.

Впрочем, тщеславие — роскошь, которую он больше не может себе позволить.

Эти последние месяцы были ужасно странными. Он наблюдал за собственным увяданием, он не только чувствовал его, струящееся под кожей, смертельно свернувшееся и темное в его легких, но еще и видел.

Юэ Луна всегда называли тщеславным, самовлюбленным, одержимым собой — и кто он такой, чтобы отрицать эти утверждения? Он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы гордиться своей красотой и использовать ее в своих интересах. Он помнит, как его шелковистые волосы пробивались сквозь окровавленные пальцы, помнит, как изящно они разметались на дешевых простынях и сжимались в толстых кулаках развращенных мужчин, у которых было слишком много денег и слишком много власти.

Он помнит, как когда-то очень давно утыкался лицом в шею матери, чувствуя, как ее волосы каскадом спускаются у его щек. Ее волосы пахли лавандой, ее кожа пахла медом.

Он помнит Сина, который накручивал его волосы на пальцы, пропускал сквозь них, когда они лежали, распростершись рядом под одеялом, прилипающим к их вспотевшей коже. Он помнит, как иногда Син не говорил ничего, просто обнимал Юэ Луна за талию и вдыхал запах его волос, и эти моменты хочется хранить туго завернутыми в слои пупырчатого целлофана, чтобы не утонули вместе с безнадежностью всей его жизни.

Иногда, когда небо раскачивается на краю всепоглощающей черноты ночи и нежных цветов рассвета, он пропускает полуночные пряди своих волос сквозь пальцы — темный силуэт тонких пальцев в угасающей ночи — и притворяется, что это Син.

Это оставляет горький привкус на языке, но бледная имитация восторга окутывает его кожу, и эти краткие моменты радости стоят того.

Он больше не может. Иногда он ловит себя на том, что делает это не думая, и ужас, который селится в его легких, когда он видит, как его волосы падают с пальцев на пол, отпугивает его достаточно, чтобы не делать так еще хотя бы несколько дней.

Теперь он видит свои волосы повсюду, они как смертоносные змеи ползают по коврам, вьются на кухонном кафеле и разливаются вялыми тусклыми реками на подушках.

Он завесил зеркало простыней две недели назад. Больше не мог смотреть на собственное отражение без того, чтобы не выблевать на пол цветочные лепестки, приправленные солью его слез.

Он устал плакать. Кажется, кристаллики соли прилипли к его коже.

Забвение ужасно заманчиво.

* * *

Через неделю после ночи в квартире Сина и Эйджи кто-то стучит в его дверь.

Юэ Лун не утруждает себя подъемом. Он всегда оставляет дверь незапертой, чтобы не чувствовать, как его кости начинают крошиться, когда ему нужно открыть дверь для Эйджи.

Дверь щелкает и открывается. Он остается в спальне.

Когда Син появляется на пороге, он не говорит ничего.

— Привет, — произносит Син мягко и заботливо, будто Юэ Лун может разбиться, если он повысит голос.

Это вполне возможно.

— Ты уже решил? — спрашивает Юэ Лун. Слова вырываются напряженно, ребра трещат. Ему больно говорить.

Син замолкает на мгновение.

— Почти. Еще нет.

Сердце Юэ Луна сжимается.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

Син делает паузу.

— Что с тобой, черт возьми?

Юэ Лун обескуражен вопросом, совсем не гневным, как он ожидал. В нем только странное, отчаянное любопытство, к которому Юэ Лун не готов.

Ему удается сухо рассмеяться.

— Это было не очень-то вежливо, не находишь?

Лицо Сина становится сердитым.

— Думал, вежливость мы уже прошли.

— О, да. Чего именно ты от меня хочешь, Син? — он не может сдержать язвительности, прокравшейся в голос.

Син морщится.

— Что с тобой случилось, Юэ? — он звучит несчастно, и отчаяние плещется в желудке Юэ Луна.

Он сглатывает.

— Что именно ты имеешь ввиду? То, что мой голос звучит так, будто последние три месяца я полоскал горло гравием? То, что я не покидал свой дом почти месяц? То, что я выгляжу как долбанный труп? Потому что я не уверен, что если я скажу тебе, в чем, черт возьми, моя проблема, это решит что-нибудь.

Звучит гораздо более враждебно, чем хотелось бы, но он так чертовски сыт по горло всем, всем этим. Его желудок сжимается, и цветы душат, душат его.

Син выглядит до боли отчаявшимся.

— Все. Я… блять. Все. Расскажи мне все, что случилось, пожалуйста. Я могу это исправить. Я могу тебе помочь. Пожалуйста, просто расскажи мне.

Отчаяние будто окрашивает его голос болезненным оттенком зеленого, и Юэ Луну хочется блевать. Он мог бы, кажется.

— Знаешь, что? Ты прав. Ты можешь помочь мне. Но в то же время и нет, совсем нет. И это… — волна тошноты проходит сквозь него. — И это меня вполне устраивает. Так все и должно быть.

Он тянется из кровати к мусорной корзине, стоящей рядом, и его выворачивает.

Изо рта сыплются цветочные лепестки, шипы царапают кожу на щеках, а листья окрашивают язык зеленым. На лбу выступают капельки пота, а в уголках глаз — слезы, и его продолжает рвать, лужицы переливчато-розового месива в мусорной корзине, он смутно замечает, что Син залез на кровать, чтобы держать его волосы. Он чувствует каплю благодарности, но ее сметает жгучий, гнетущий стыд, горящий под кожей.

Когда последняя грязная струйка соскальзывает с его языка, он собирает остатки своих сил, чтобы подняться с кровати и доковылять до ванной. Закрывает дверь, оставляя Сина стоять в спальне одного. Полощет рот водой, потом жидкостью для полоскания, презирая сочетание сладкого парфюма и едкой желчи во рту, и потом споласкивает лицо водой. Поднимает взгляд на зеркало и вместо своего отражения видит лишь белую простыню.

Судорожно вдыхает. Дышит одно мгновение, потом еще одно. Это тяжело, но легче теперь, когда цветы высыпались из его легких.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, Син стоит с клоком его волос в руке, уставившись в мусорную корзину.

Тишина душит их.

— Какого хрена, Юэ? — голос Сина звучит совершенно разбито. Будто стеклянная люстра, раздробившаяся о мраморную плитку. Перегоревшие лампочки, кристаллы, которые режут голые стопы. Юэ Лун истекает кровью.

Он ничего не говорит.

— Я не, я не… — голос Сина ломается. Он резко вдыхает. — Я, блять, не тупой. Я знаю, что это за дерьмо.

Сердце Юэ Луна начинает дрожать, опасно грохочет в груди, глаза горят огнем.

Руки Сина сжаты в кулаки, в одной — клок его волос, в другой ничего, кроме воздуха. Его руки трясутся.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — спрашивает Син дрожаще, почти на грани, и Юэ Лун смотрит, как его вялые волосы танцуют в душном воздухе.

— И что хорошего бы из этого вышло? — шепчет он, подрагивая от волнения. — Как я мог заставить тебя полюбить меня?

Син сглатывает, его всего трясет. По его лицу текут слезы, Юэ Лун поднимает руку к своему собственному, и его пальцы тоже влажные.

— Я не знаю. Я не знаю. Ты должен был сказать мне. Какого хрена, Юэ? — слова отчаянно вырываются изо рта Сина, пронизанные слезами. — Я мог бы сделать что-нибудь, что угодно. Почему ты решил, что мне на тебя наплевать?

Юэ Лун издает полузадушенный всхлип и прикрывает рот ладонью. Почему он так решил? Почему, почему?

— Как ты можешь меня любить? — спрашивает Син. — Как ты можешь любить меня, если ты ничерта не заботишься о себе?

Слеза прокатывается по дрожащим губам Сина, и Юэ Лун хочет вскрыть себе легкие и смотреть, как цветочные лепестки и листья вываливаются оттуда ужасным, душераздирающим месивом.

Как, как, как?

— Я не знаю. Я не знаю, не знаю. Не знаю. Я даже не хочу это прекращать. Я не хочу прекращать любить тебя, Син. Что, черт возьми, со мной не так, Син? Что со мной не так? Я предпочел бы умереть, чем прекратить это. Что со мной не так?

Юэ Лун обнимает себя за плечи, как будто это может удержать его от того, чтобы развалиться на части.

— Так много, — говорит Син, и это чертовски ранит, это ранит больше, чем удушающие стебли, больше, чем его увядшая красота, больше, чем шипы в горле и слезы на лице.

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, — Юэ Лун умоляет, всхлипнув, и слезы горят пламенем, и он держится, он держится.

— Я и не смогу, — говорит Син шепотом, сотканным из боли, и Юэ Лун чувствует сильные руки, обвившие его. Они дрожат, но этого достаточно, этого больше, чем достаточно.

— Не уходи, — говорит Юэ Лун снова.

— Не уйду, — шепчет Син в его волосы, и слезы капают ему на голову, и слезы просачиваются сквозь рубашку Сина.

Син не уходит.


	6. Весна, часть вторая и лето, 1993

**май**

Юэ Лун просыпается в тепле.

Это что-то новое. Ему больше никогда не было тепло. Но сейчас было.

Его одеяла больше нет, это было другое, не то, к которому он привык. Ощущения шелка на коже больше нет — теперь это просто хлопковый плед, странно комфортной тяжести. Солнечный свет проникает в комнату через окно, и он смотрит, как пылинки танцуют в лучах света, пока не понимает, что Син тихо дремлет в кресле в углу комнаты.

Он остался, изумляется Юэ Лун. Почему?

Син, очевидно, немного прибрался. Шторы совершенно точно были задернуты раньше, и ковер больше не усыпан иссохшимися цветочными лепестками и не забрызган кровью. Воздух ощущается легче.

На зеркале все еще простыня.

Юэ Лун сглатывает. Горло раздражено и на языке вкус опилок и железа. Тяжело. Вода, думает он. Ему нужна вода.

— Син, — пробует он. Получается только шепот.

— Син, — пробует он снова, громче. Это разрывает горло, и легкие будто схлопываются. Он начинает задыхаться, слезы выступают в уголках глаз. Больно. Так больно, он чувствует, как его полные, полные легкие сжимаются, и он чувствует чью-то руку на спине.

— Юэ. Юэ. О, господи. Ты проснулся. О, господи, блять. Блять. Блять! Ты задыхаешься. Блять!

Рука похлопывает по его спине раз, два, три, и поток алых лепестков выливается из его губ в корзину для мусора рядом с кроватью.

— Ох, блять. Блять, окей. Ух. Я принесу тебе воды. Блять. Сейчас вернусь.

Юэ Лун слышит шаги, грохочущие через коридор и вниз по лестнице, и тонет в ненависти к себе.

Он ненавидит, что Син видит его таким. Висящая, болезненно бледная кожа, редеющие волосы, он едва способен двигаться, едва способен говорить. Он даже не может заставить себя посмотреть в зеркало.

Жалкий.

Син врывается обратно в комнату со стаканом воды. Осторожно прижимает край к губам Юэ Луна, приоткрывая их, и наклоняет стакан.

Часть его приходит в отчаяние от того, насколько он беспомощен — не может даже выпить стакан воды самостоятельно, но отчаяние затмевается восхитительным ощущением воды на языке, струящейся вниз по его горлу. Она потрясающе вкусная, и он глотает ее, быстро и жадно.

Когда он слизывает с губ последние капли, Син отодвигает стакан и ставит его на комод.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Юэ Лун на мгновение задумывается.

— Не уверен. Физически, ты имеешь ввиду? Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, — говорит он сухо.

Улыбка скользит по лицу Сина.

— Ты всегда такой уморительный?

— Конечно. Но если тебе нужен реальный ответ, то я чувствую себя мерзко. Думал, ты в состоянии понять это и сам, — его голос звучит хрипло, и попытка сохранить тон хоть немного более легкомысленным с треском проваливается.

— Да, я понял, — тихо говорит Син. — Но прости, что я немного беспокоюсь после того, как ты проснулся первый раз за почти два дня.

Юэ Лун втягивает воздух.

— Извини, что? Два дня?

Син гримасничает.

— Поверь мне, это было не весело. Ты откинулся почти сразу после нашего разговора. Не просыпался. Я не знал, что делать. Я позвонил Эйджи, и он принес суп. Суп все еще в холодильнике, если ты хочешь немного — я могу разогреть. Но, эм, ладно. Он сказал, ты не захочешь, чтобы тебя отвезли в больницу, но я не мог просто оставить тебя вот так. Без обид, но твоя комната выглядела отвратительно. Мы с Эйджи чутка прибрались. Я выбросил твои простыни и одеяло, и пришлось сделать кое-какую срочную уборку на ковре. Кстати, сожалею об одеяле, но оно выглядело так, будто дни его жизни сочтены…

— Ты все еще влюблен в него? — перебивает Юэ Лун.

Син удивленно моргает, замолчав.

— Что? — он съеживается. — Что? Я, что? Почему ты, я…

— Слушай, все в порядке. Забудь, что я сказал. Неважно, — говорит Юэ Лун. В желудок будто налили бетона.

Син молчит. Он выглядит так, будто ему больно.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так. Это важно, — голос Сина мягкий, но все равно звучит сломлено. Он глубоко вздыхает. — Я больше не знаю. Я так запутался, Юэ. Очень тяжело быть влюбленным.

Юэ Лун горько смеется.

— Как будто я не знаю.

Син вздрагивает.

— Очень тяжело быть влюбленным в Эйджи. Но в тоже время нет. Его так легко любить, Юэ, но это так больно. Он так влюблен в Эша. Это больно. Больно смотреть, как Эйджи теряется в воспоминаниях о нем. Даже если бы я никогда не был влюблен в него, это было бы больно. Но я был. И есть. Я не знаю. Я так запутался.

Лицо Сина искажается, искажается и искажается, оно искажается в зеленые глаза и бледную кожу, в потерянный взгляд и разбитую душу.

— А потом я… Я не знаю точно, что случилось. И не знаю, когда. Но, думаю, в какой-то момент я стал и на тебя смотреть по-другому.

Сердце Юэ Луна застревает где-то в горле. Бьется больно, красное и дикое, трудно дышать.

— Это довольно странно. Будто я застрял в состоянии, где Эйджи все еще причиняет мне боль, но, кажется, я влюбляюсь в тебя, и все это стало просто невыносимо. Я не знаю. Мне неприятно жаловаться, потому что я знаю, что тебе гораздо хуже, но я чувствую себя вот так.

Кости Юэ Луна трясутся, хрупкая кожа дрожит как осенние листья, отчаянно цепляющиеся за тонкие ветви.

— Ты это серьезно? — страх слышен в голосе, но ему уже все равно. — Не говори мне того, что по-твоему, я хочу услышать. Скажи мне правду. Пожалуйста.

— С чего бы мне врать тебе? Ты же знаешь, что я никогда бы не сделал этого. Ты знаешь, я не стал бы.

Он прав, он не стал бы, не стал бы.

— Что я должен на это ответить тогда?

— Честность за честность, м? Я раскрыл тебе свое сердце. Разве сейчас не твоя очередь?

Юэ Лун не знает точно, сколько сердца у него осталось, чтобы раскрывать.

— Зачем это? Ты уже знаешь, что я чувствую, — раздражительность прокрадывается в голос, и он ненавидит то, как по-детски это звучит.

Син улыбается легко и мягко и говорит:

— Всегда приятно получить словесное подтверждение.

Юэ Лун хмурится, но Син только улыбается шире.

Он делает вдох, второй, третий, и чувствует, как в груди пузырится что-то жгучее и вязкое, будто в грудной клетке извергся вулкан. Легкие начинают чернеть, и он размышляет, могли ли лепестки потонуть в густой магме, которая течет сквозь его ребра.

Он вдыхает снова.

— Я люблю тебя. Отчаянно, безумно, безнадежно. Выбери сам. Я хочу делать с тобой все. Я хочу плавать в озере посреди ночи с тобой, я хочу пить кофе в тихом кафе с тобой, я хочу держать тебя за руку и думать «разве я не чертовски удачлив, если могу называть его своим?». Я хочу целовать тебя, пока ты не начнешь задыхаться, хочу, чтобы ты обнимал меня просто потому что можешь и хочешь, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня так, как ты смотришь на Эйджи. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня, и я хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне как о ком-то, от кого никогда не захочешь отказаться. Я хочу все это. Я хочу собирать цветы для тебя и вплетать в твои волосы. Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня потому что хочешь, а не потому что вынужден. Я хочу все.

Он выдыхает.

Его чувства тают на дне желудка, превращаясь в странную теплую массу. Своеобразная смесь сердечной боли и любви, болезни и ужаса, слабости и чего-то сладкого, сладкого.

На минуту воцаряется тишина, сердце Юэ Луна бешено бьется.

— Ну и как тебе такое открытие сердца?

— Идеально, — говорит Син, задыхаясь, и целует его.

Они целовались и раньше, но теперь это иначе. Как все, о чем он просил, как все, чего он хотел — как плавать в озере в середине ночи, как кофе в тихом кафе, как держать его руку и называть его своим, как быть желанным, как цветы в волосах, как поцелуй ради поцелуя. Ради того, чтобы быть рядом.

Ради них.

**июнь**   
  


Все не стало прекрасно в мгновения ока, конечно. Он все еще не в порядке. Возможно, дела обстоят и лучше — по крайней мере, ему бы этого хотелось.

Юэ Лун думает, что так и есть. Все стало лучше.

Ему это нравится немного — это неопределенное состояние, странное подобие чистилища. Танцы где-то между смертельно влюбленным и просто влюбленным. Он чувствует лепестки, покрывающие его легкие, мягкие и трепещущие внутри, когда он вдыхает и выдыхает, вдыхает и выдыхает. Он все еще ощущает отголоски цветочного парфюма на задней стенке горла, и все еще видит брызги крови на салфетке, когда кашляет, но лозы вокруг его сердца ослабли, и он может дышать, не думая об этом.

Любить стало легче. Это самое заметное отличие — любовь к Сину больше не была тяжелой ношей. Любовь к Сину — больше не кровоточащее сердце, не переполненные легкие, не уставшие глаза и беспокойный ум.

Конечно, его сердце все еще изранено — в конце концов, Рим был построен не за один день, и трудно полностью оправиться от десятилетия тоски за несколько недель.

Син был ужасно добрым, больше, чем он заслуживал, и Эйджи тоже. Он все еще переживает, и его органы скручиваются и корчатся внутри, когда он видит, что взгляд Сина задерживается на Эйджи чуть дольше, чем нужно, но он пытается помнить, что если бы Син был все так же отчаянно влюблен в Эйджи, ему было бы гораздо хуже. Но это не так, и он улыбается, когда Син улыбается, и он улыбается, когда Эйджи делает ему чай, хоть он и постоянно кладет туда мед.

(Он очень любит мед, но это секрет. Ему не нравится, каким горьким бывает чай без него, но его братья всегда пили черный кофе и чай без молока или меда. Все это прошло, думает он).

Юэ Лун теперь редко бывает в своей квартире — он часто спит на диване Эйджи и Сина, потому что воспоминания иногда переполняют его слишком сильно, и в самые одинокие ночи он залезает к Сину в кровать. Он старается не спать там слишком часто, потому что Сину, вероятно, нужно личное пространство, а он не очень-то хочет быть где-то, где его не хотят видеть.

Что-то теплое вскипает между Юэ Луном и Эйджи, и он чувствует, что это скоро может взорваться — их отношения странные, но не неловкие, полные тепла, но что-то размытое очерчивает края.

Слишком многое было заметено под ковер, и Юэ Лун думает, что скоро им придется выбросить это вместе с ковром.

Эйджи снова начал фотографировать. Он перестал на долгое, долгое время после смерти Эша, но теперь Юэ Лун видит Эйджи на балконе на закате, камера аккуратно уложена на штатив, и он видит Эйджи в городе, на оживленных улицах, под красно-желто-зелеными светофорами, он выглядит легче, он выглядит так, будто сможет пережить это. Он выглядит так, будто и его дела идут на поправку.

Сам же Юэ Лун чувствует себя блестящим, сияющим в огнях сцены, и занавес медленно, медленно закрывается. Акт закончен. И когда занавес поднимется снова, он замерцает в свете огней совершенно по-новому.

И может быть, он снова будет улыбаться.

В этот раз он снова будет любить, но иначе. Мягко, нежно. Любить, будто его душа окрашена розовым, любить, будто облака окружают его своим сиянием.

В этот раз его будут любить в ответ.

**июль**

В июле Юэ Лун возвращается в свою квартиру. Он почти купил новую, отчасти как символ нового начала, а отчасти потому что думал, что здесь слишком много воспоминаний.

Однако он понял, что воспоминания — всего лишь остатки прошлого, и он может утонуть в них, если захочет, но никто не держит его голову под водой. Воспоминания могут быть сожжены и разорваны на части, воспоминания можно вернуть и придать им ту форму, которую хочется, но не обязательно позволять им задушить себя. Это он может контролировать, во всяком случае немного лучше, чем винные лепестки и тугие лианы.

И вот, спустя месяц он возвращается в свою квартиру. Здесь пахнет чем-то несвежим, а столешницы и мебель покрыты слоем пыли, но это ничего — он зовет на помощь Эйджи и Сина, и они приходят, вооруженные бутылками с чистящими средствами, шваброй, пылесосом и охапкой тряпок. Несколько часов спустя окна и все поверхности квартиры сияют, ковры очищены от пятен крови, а плитка и деревянные полы блестят и свежо пахнут цитрусами.

Они все выглядят ужасно, липкие и мокрые от пота, их рубашки липнут к коже, а волосы Юэ Луна неопрятными прядками вывалились из импровизированного пучка, который он соорудил на макушке. Однако Юэ Лун в порядке, он гордится тем, как ярко выглядят его полы в свете сверкающих ламп. Син и Эйджи выглядят потными и измученными, и он провожает их на улицу.

— Спасибо вам, нет, правда, я бы выпрыгнул из окна, если бы не ваша помощь. Идите домой и примите душ, вы оба.

— Ты что, выгоняешь нас? После всего, что мы для тебя сделали? Дай нам хоть немного насладиться плодами нашего труда, — дразнит Син.

— Да, выгоняю. Я нежно люблю вас обоих, но вы воняете до самых небес, и я весь день мечтаю о ванне с пеной, — говорит Юэ Лун, открывая входную дверь. — А теперь проваливайте — еще раз спасибо вам обоим. Позвоните мне!

— Конечно, дорогой, — насмешливо говорит Син, но его улыбка мягкая и яркая.

— Надеюсь, ты насладишься своей пенной ванной! Пожалуйста, навести нас поскорее, Яу Си! — кричит Эйджи, когда Юэ Лун выталкивает Сина за дверь («Ой, черт! Я же как раз собирался уходить!»).

— Конечно, конечно. Пока-пока, — дверь захлопывается со стуком, как всегда слишком громко.

Когда он засыпает этой ночью, ему ничего не снится.

* * *

Юэ Лун не из тех, кто любит пляжи, во всяком случае так он говорит.

Они снова на том же галечном пляже, что в прошлом году, и ветер прохладный, и вода вокруг него волнуется. Он перекочевал со скамейки для пикника прямо в воду, зашел в нее по подбородок, на его губах соль и волосы во рту, солнце ласкает все еще ужасно бледную кожу, но он идет, идет, держа голову над водой, и Эйджи здесь, всего в двух шагах, и все могло бы быть хуже.

Он видит Сина на берегу, строящего косоватый замок из песка, и чем дольше смотрит, тем мягче солнце ощущается на его лице.

Между ним и Эйджи — вода, простор и невысказанные слова, и он думает, что эти слова оставались не произнесенными так долго, что начали увядать под палящим солнцем, усыхать, как неделями лежащий плод.

— Прости меня, — говорит Юэ Лун, глядя на Эйджи, и слизывает капли воды с губ. Они соленые, обжигают горло. Он выдерживает пристальный взгляд.

Эйджи слегка улыбается.

— За что? — спрашивает не так, будто действительно не понимает, а так, будто хочет услышать, что он скажет.

Так ведь будет лучше, да? Им всем на всю жизнь хватило недопонимания.

Юэ Лун на мгновение задумывается.

— Прости, что я недооценил свою значимость для тебя. Прости, что я недооценил ценность своей жизни. Прости, что тебе пришлось вмешаться в то, к чему ты не хотел иметь никакого отношения.

Меланхолия плещется в глазах Эйджи, волнами пробегая по радужкам.

— С последним ты ничего не смог бы сделать, — говорит он.

— Знаю. Это было проблемой само по себе. Я никак не связывал эти вещи до того, как появились цветы. И все дело было во мне — так что да, в каком-то смысле это моя вина.

— Почему ты всегда винишь себя и не думаешь о других? Ты не заставлял Сина любить меня. Ты не заставлял себя любить Сина. Трудно понять, чего ты хочешь, Яу Си, но мне было очень страшно, потому что в какой-то момент я вдруг понял, что единственное, чего ты хочешь больше всего, это перестать жить. И, думаю, хоть это и случилось из-за Сина, Син вряд ли смог бы что-то с этим сделать. Ты любил его, ты все еще любишь его, но себя ты ненавидишь больше. И это было очень болезненно для меня, потому что я тебя люблю. И я никогда не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то, кого я люблю, был несчастен. Но ты был, и Син был, и я тоже. Я люблю Эша, но Эша здесь больше нет. Син любил меня, больше, чем нужно, но он любил только тень. Тени не могут любить живых. Ты любил Сина, но, кажется, ты вообще никогда не хотел жить? Тебе было проще сказать, что ты устал от любви, а не от жизни, — голос Эйджи искренний и нежный, и это рвет Юэ Луна на части.

Губы соленые и голубоватые от холода, чуть согретые беззвучными слезами. Он ступает по воде отяжелевшими ногами.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. И я хотел бы… я хотел бы, чтобы у тебя все тоже наладилось. Я бы хотел, чтобы он все еще был здесь. Я бы хотел…

— Хватит хотеть. Я тоже провел очень долгое время в таких желаниях, и желания не приведут тебя туда, где тебе будет хорошо. Желаний никогда не достаточно. Иногда лучше вообще не желать. Все всегда будет так, как есть, и даже если я тысячу раз загадаю желание на тысячу падающих звезд, даже если я буду молить луну, небо, солнце, даже если буду умолять Смерть миллион лет, никто мне его не вернет. Я никогда не увижу его снова. Никогда. Никогда. Никогда…

Когда Эйджи начинает плакать, Юэ Лун берет его за руки и ведет обратно на берег. Его ноги касаются песка, и он обнимает Эйджи, и они тихо плачут вместе.

Он чувствует, как чьи-то руки оборачиваются вокруг него, вокруг них, и это Син, ласковый, добрый Син, и он чувствует себя защищенным. Его слезы не уйдут дальше мягкой кожи Сина и нежных волн океана, и ему тепло, хотя вода холодная, а его руки и грудь обнажены.

Небо синее, вода еще синее, а губы Юэ Луна снова розовеют.

**август**

В 6.40 вечера Син стучит в его дверь. Юэ Лун останавливается, раздумывая, открывать или нет, а потом решается.

Он поворачивает ручку и слегка приоткрывает дверь, крикнув: «Син, закрой глаза! Закрой! Не подглядывай!»

Он открывает дверь шире, и Син послушно закрывает глаза одной рукой, а другой держит букет ярких подсолнухов. Юэ Лун не может остановить ухмылку, расплывающуюся на лице, когда видит их, но он быстро собирается и убегает за угол в паре метров от входа.

— Ладно, теперь можешь открывать!

Он слышит, как Син шаркает вокруг в течении нескольких секунд.

— Ты собираешься выходить? — спрашивает Син.

— Да, секунду, — он выглядывает из-за стены.

Син восхищенно прикрывает рот рукой.

— Ого, вау… кто этот красавчик в моей квартире? Никогда не видел его раньше.

Юэ Лун закатывает глаза, но улыбается и ничего не может с этим поделать. Он выходит из-за стены и слегка проворачивается вокруг себя, чтобы дать Сину оценить его вид.

— Сколько по шкале от одного до десяти? — спрашивает он.

Он чертовски хорошо знает, что одет далеко за девятку — четко скроенный, сшитый на заказ блейзер цвета шампанского и такие же брюки, галстук-бабочка кофейного цвета и гладкие черные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам. Он обстриг их пару недель назад, и теперь вместо каскада, спадающего до талии, это модный боб. Самое время, думает он — кончики истончились и начали сечься, и, очевидно, никакими средствами нельзя было возместить ущерб, нанесенный неделями, когда он почти не ел и не пил. Те несколько клочков волос, которые выпали, теперь медленно отрастают, и его волосы достаточно густые, чтобы скрыть это.

— Кажется, шкала немного ограничена, — ухмыляется Син.

— Думаешь? — Юэ Лун подходит к нему ближе и прислоняется к стене. — Разве ты не хочешь бросить ресторан и завалить меня прямо сейчас?

— Ты меня искушаешь, — говорит Син, и Юэ Лун хихикает. — Но забронировать этот столик было чертовски трудно. И это будет супер-романтично. Слушай, я же даже принес тебе цветы и все такое.

Он протягивает букет подсолнухов.

— И они великолепны, — говорит Юэ Лун, забирая цветы и думая, хорошо ли желтый цвет сочетается с его костюмом. — Но не так великолепны, как ты.

— О, ну прошу тебя. Ты заставишь меня покраснеть, — дразнит Син, но на его щеках появляется легкий румянец, и что-то радостно пузырится в груди Юэ Луна. Это правда, Син выглядит совершенно ошеломительно в белом пиджаке и темно-синей рубашке, хорошо сидящих черных брюках и черной бабочке. Волосы зачесаны назад, ухмылка сверкает на губах, и Юэ Луну так сложно удержаться и не поцеловать его.

— Я так хочу поцеловать тебя, — говорит он.

Глаза Сина чуть расширяются.

— И что тебя останавливает?

— Я сделал макияж только полчаса назад, — он надувает губы.

Но Син делает шаг вперед и тянется к нему.

— Син, подожди, Син, пожалуйста, не испорти мою основу…

— Я буду осторожен, обещаю, — торжественно произносит Син и обхватывает руками его талию. Юэ Лун не уверен в том, что это хорошая идея, но в общем-то, это уже и не особо важно.

Син целует его тепло и мягко, Син пахнет какими-то специями, вроде корицы и аниса, и Юэ Лун хочет проглотить его, держать его под кожей, он прижимает его к себе, пока тот не задыхается. Легкие пусты, один единственный лепесток трепещет в пульсирующей ткани.

Мгновение они дышат одним воздухом, тепло согревает их губы, их щеки.

— Я влюблен в тебя, — говорит Син.

Юэ Лун глотает воздух.

— Ты уверен?

— Ага, — говорит Син, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Юэ Лун думает, что глаза Сина ужасно красивые — искорки янтаря в море мокко, и он так сильно, так сильно влюблен.

Но первый раз в жизни все в порядке. Он влюблен, и это хорошо.

— Ага, — эхом повторяет он, почти в неверии. Его кости ноют, и грудь болит, но это хорошо, так хорошо, он чувствует себя невесомым, ничем не связанным. Он вдыхает, выдыхает.

— Мне очень не хочется прерываться, но разве мы не опаздываем? — спрашивает Юэ Лун, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Син смотрит на него сверкающими глазами.

— Ну и что?

Юэ Лун смеется.

— Боже, какая перемена во взглядах! Ну же, Син. Я не хочу разрушать твои «супер-романтические» планы, и я же не просто так наряжался.

Син драматически вздыхает, надув губы.

— Ну тогда ладно. Думаю, мы и в ресторане сможем быть супер-влюбленными.

Юэ Лун улыбается.

— Чертовски верно. Пойдем уже, дорогой.

И они уходят.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> До боли люблю бананку и всех этих глупых мальчишек.   
> И эту историю тоже, несмотря на всю ее тяжесть, — за особую мелодику и образность, которую мне, конечно, не удалось передать в полной мере, за ее эмоции и облегчение, когда все наконец начинают говорить о том, что болит.  
> Спасибо, что прочитали, и, если вам понравилось, сходите, пожалуйста, в комменты к оригиналу и скажите автору спасибо 🖤


End file.
